You're Not Alone
by The Unseen Author
Summary: Cody and Noah are aware that nobody loves them, but what they don't know is how long they've actually been yearning for each other after so long. Warning: NxC (slash), mentions of gore, and Izzy's constant insanity. Don't read if you dislike this couple. Thanks for all the support & reviews are always appreciated. See Chapter 1 for Table of Contents.
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents + Small Summary**

**_If you don't want to read the whole thing, and that you want to jump to the best parts or the chapters which you find interesting, this has been put up for you to select which chapter you want to do. Have fun!_**

* * *

**YOU'RE NOT ALONE**

**Chapter 1: Point of View**

**Mostly what Noah and Cody think of each other**

**Chapter 2: I'm Here For You**

**Cody and Noah are at the library and awkwardly sit together**

**Chapter 3: We Have Something**

**Cody admits his feelings**

**Chapter 4: Friendship Blooms and Love Withers**

**Cody and Sierra finally get along very well. But what happens to Noah?**

**Chapter 5: Please Don't Go**

**Noah gets shot and was sent to the hospital**

**Chapter 6: A Miracle in A Day**

**Cody and Izzy look after Noah until he awakens**

**Chapter 7: I'm Alive**

**Noah wakes up and his friends rejoice**

**Chapter 8: I promise**

**Noah and Cody share sibling love towards Izzy and Sierra**

**Chapter 9: You're My April Fool**

**Last chapter and Cody's birthday; Noah admits his feelings**


	2. Point of View

**I own nothing. Have fun reading; plus this is a oneshot. I'll be on hiatus on this story for a while so if you want me to continue, please leave a review. I have **_**really**_** been inspired by all the Noah and Cody writers and I know that most of my works are always dedicated to my inspirations. **

**All my stories are dedicated to the authors that inspire me. In this category, some of them are SilverVOID, ellie2498, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, DittoDudette, etc. ;D**

**Summary: Cody doesn't feel loved by anybody. Not even Sierra. However, there could be one person out there who secretly cared about him. Noah, on the other hand, also feels unloved due to his bad habit of being cynical, sarcastic, friend repellent, and sardonic every time he interacts with everyone. However, there could be one person out there who is not bothered by it and secretly likes his behaviour. And that's definitely not normal. **

**Who would even love a geeky, gapped tooth boy for who he TRULY is anyway?**

**And who would love a rude, unphysical nerd anyway?**

**Could they actually have the guts to tell each other how they feel?**

* * *

**Noah's POV**

I've always felt unloved. Not that I care but I usually feel that I was the least noticeable person on Total Drama. And sure enough, it came true. At first I thought smarts would always triumph, but it turns out I wasn't socially healthy or physically healthy. So much for keeping a healthy lifestyle…

I have to admit I've been pretty rude towards everyone on Total Drama, to the point where they actually pay less attention towards me and that they tend to bring me down during every competition. And once they see me as a threat, they'd do everything in their power to get me eliminated. I underestimated everyone, but I never hesitated to try and ruin some of their lives as much as they've ruined mine… especially **some** people, I don't wish to mention who but you probably know who they are.

There _were_ some people I actually appreciated. I can tell when they're my friends when they either get clueless or careless when I use my sarcasm against them. When they either fall for it or don't get insulted by my words, I consider them my friends. The friends I have may be out of my league when it comes to wits, but when it comes to the traits they have that are better than mine, that's where I get proud. Strangely though, I ended befriending the most insane girl on the show and possibly the most insane glutton I've ever seen. I find my allies best in Izzy and Owen. They're far from phenomenal. Izzy may annoy me but her insanity really impresses me. Owen's clumsiness can really tick me off, but above all he's like the best humorist I've ever met in my life.

I could never ask for a better couple to be my closest friends.

However there was also one guy whom I secretly consider as my friend. He and I both have wits, but he's more of a techie and I'm more of a bookworm. We have polar opposites… I'm dark, he's light; he loves technology, I love books, he's responsible, I'm lazy; he's silly, I'm serious, he's sweet, I'm rude… and many other possible differences. But one thing we both love: Video Games…. That's just wow. I think I found my soulmate… or maybe my long lost twin brother. Heh… yeah that's it. I mean I do have eight other siblings; who knows, I might have more siblings scattering around the globe and I didn't even know about it. Pfft just kidding. Don't worry, that boy and I aren't related. Oh and by the way, his name is Cody.

How close are we may you ask? Well we hardly talk to each other. He hasn't said my name _at_ all on International TV. We barely interacted towards one another. And as for that Awake-A-Thon incident, don't get the wrong idea but I did not dream of kissing Cody. I'm not straight. I did mention in my weak profile that I had a dream of dating this user online. It's been around a year or so since I answered that. So now, I'm not really interested in her anymore. Heck, I'm not interested in girls anymore.

Izzy eh…. She's okay. I'd rather consider her my long lost sister. Some people ship me with Katie for some reason. Not that I'm disturbed though. Meh is all I could say.

When people say that I should be with Cody? Well I have no comment. You pretty much knew Izzy wouldn't stop talking about it to me.

I'm better off alone. Know why? It's simply because nobody loves me in any amorous way whatsoever. But if you're asking: _Who does Noah love?_ Well then I'm not going to admit that. I guess I do secretly like someone, but I'm not going to admit it. Heck why admit your love for someone when you know that they don't even love you back? It's just plain ridiculous.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

I know this may sound impossible, but I don't think I feel loved at all. I mean does Sierra count? To me, she doesn't. She won't leave me alone; she keeps on invading my space, touching me, flirting with me, to the point where I actually had enough of her. Every time I leave her, she would either cry or complain that I'm not being there for her. I mean come on! I've been there for her nearly every second of my life since she came to it. Whenever I express my hurtful feelings towards her, she would do everything she can to make me take it back. I always thought we were like some kind of Sonic and Amy relationship or something like that, but I think it's far worse.

As for Gwen, I still failed to let her accept me. Every time she turns me down, I feel like Sierra; whom I turn down every time she asks me out after every hour. I mean she's got Duncan now! And even if the two break up, she might jump back into Trent's arms, or maybe she might fall in love with another guy who I don't even know about. I just don't know anymore. I give up. Gwen doesn't swing my way; she doesn't _like_ me that way. I guess I have to accept the fact that she likes me like a little brother. I have to admit, I did always want an older sister. After all, I'm a single child.

One thing I really don't understand is that how come nobody likes me? I mean… other than Sierra. I'm a nice guy! I'm not as rude as all the boys in Total Drama. I mean I'm sweet, I'm helpful, I'm smart, I'm responsible, those are all the things that a girl should love about a guy. Do the girls dislike me because I'm too short? Is the gap in my teeth getting in the way of my charms? Is my geeky personality making girls believe that they want me as a friend? Am I being too clingy or too flirty around the ladies? Am I too short to belong to anyone? Is my voice too weird? Are my actions too weird? Am _**I **_weird?

So many questions, and I feel so lost. I really don't know what to do with my life anymore. Well… there _were_ some people who really stood up for me. Harold's one of them. He's been supporting me since Season 3. Beth likes me too; she did kiss my cheek after I was mauled by a bear. She's still not my type though. Owen's one of my friends too. Heck, I bet he's friends with **everyone**. He doesn't look as good as I am and he already has a date!

What am I missing?!

I sighed in defeat. My heart was crushed. I guess the only person who could ever love me is Sierra. I like her too but as a friend only. There isn't anyone left in this world left to like me; okay that sounded outrageous.

Hm, there is another guy who's been standing up for me.

Noah.

He and I barely conversed with one another. We did hang out a couple of times during our first season that is until he got eliminated. I also remembered the time he kissed my ear by accident. Well I can forgive him for that… after all, nobody can control themselves when they sleep. One thing I thought after that moment was that: Who did Noah kiss that time? Coincidentally we also cuddled before World Tour started. Daja vu right? It was weird. What's even weirder is that I'm not affected by his insults or sarcasms. I'm actually… dealing with it, which is something not everyone on the show does!

Then I started to ask myself: Does Noah unconsciously like me?

No. I'm serious. Whenever he's unconscious, he wakes up either kissing me accidentally or cuddling with me out of the blue. Weird, but comforting for some reason… I blushed, thinking about that, and then I shook my head. I guess I'm somewhat crushing on someone now…

But I had to get over it. After all, how can you truly love someone when you know that they'll never love you back? I hardly find that possible.

**Cody and Noah's POV**

I like someone… but how can I admit that when I know they don't feel the same?

It's impossible…. Impossible for someone to truly love me for whom I am.

I'm not admitting it. Wanna know why? It's because it's not happening. It's _never_ gonna happen

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter for now. The next chapter will be the whole incident. This chapter just describes their point of view. I do not own Total Drama and this was all based on my imagination. A review is much appreciated! Thank you Fanfiction for inspiring me, I highly appreciate it :D **

**I'll be on hiatus for now if you don't mind. ^-^**


	3. I'm Here For You

**Hey everyone. Didn't want to keep you all waiting so here's the next chapter! I have two stories to update as quick and as freely as I could so here goes nothing. I'm not a fan of writing slash as much as I enjoy reading it. Plus note that when I write stories like this, I tend to change the genre ^^**

**I still hav fanfiction to do.**

**What do I own? Nothing. **

* * *

**Noah's POV**

I was in the sanest place in the world. That one place where you tend to be at your calmest and silence is the only one you'll ever speak to: the library. Not all libraries are quiet though. And those kinds of libraries are where I absolutely **won't** hang around in. I know that when I'm in the library, with nobody to talk to but books and silence, I can actually be the normal, boring, ignorant person I always was.

I wasn't in the mood for video games right now; I wanted to read. I got my book and headed for an empty table to read on my own. Oh and by the way, my life outside of Total Drama for me now… has changed. A lot. I became more popular at school, people won't leave me alone, my family has never been more proud of me than ever, my siblings never changed, I have new friends, and I actually fell for someone. I kid you not at the last part… and another thing I will not joke about: getting over it.

Another thing I'd like to add is that the entire cast started becoming close to each other. We all started making apartments of our own, we all lived near each other, etc etc… I ended up becoming Cody's roommate. Great… just great. Well I won't be bothered. We're like brothers anyway. We agreed to stay together as long as we don't get _too_ close for comfort. He went his way and I went my way.

Going our own ways wasn't easy though. Cody usually asks me to hang out with him anywhere and everywhere. He _is_ with me at the library right now, but he's probably checking out some of the books he can actually read. Unlike me, he doesn't read that much. I'm not saying that he's not good with words, it's just that he's not really much of a bookworm as I am. But I have to say, his knowledge for technology is impressive. He knows how to edit pictures on photoshop, hack into some websites, and types really fast. Color me impressed. I am a techie as well, but only when it comes to gaming. I'm a hacker too, but a gaming hacker. I continued to read as he ran up to me.

"Hey man!"

"Hey. Found any books that speak your language yet?" he's been searching for a book to read for hours now.

"Well I found a few comic books I could read." Guess he's on the right track then

I shrugged. "Fair enough. Come sit down and enjoy reading it yourself then. Hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoy technology."

Cody sat down, but he stayed a chair away from me. He would turn his comic in front of me and starts letting his eyes do the talking. I looked at him suspiciously. He could just sit beside me right?

"Um you know, I'm not like Izzy, who has several imaginary friends to mess around with. Why won't you take up the empty seat next to me anyway?"

**Cody's POV**

To be honest with you, I'm not a fan of reading. Sometimes I wish Noah and I had everything in common, so that we won't be upset or frustrated whenever either one of us does the stuff we want to do. I wanted to hang around with other people other than the cynic but they just don't find time with me. I mean who does? I'm just a geeky person who ruins everyone else's fun. Not all the time though. Sierra was my only forced option now that I had nobody to be around with. I swear I spend time with her every single day. Can't I at least spend one day without her?

Looks like Noah answered that question loud and clear. For now, he's my hero.

He told me he had nobody to be around with today so he picked me. Makes sense. I'm always the odd man out of everything… I'm always picked last. Oh well it doesn't matter now. I want to spend the day with Noah, and spend the day with him I shall.

In the library

Wow

I tried looking around the bookshelf to see what I could read but they're all just too broad… I don't know what kind of new English authors these days put up on their novels but I have to at least reserve them until I get older, and until I learn enough smart words in order to understand every strong sentence of the books I scan.

Finally I reached the comic section. That's something I can deal with. I like comics. I even made a few comics on my computer, but I never really shared them. I was the type of guy who gets easily picked on and humiliated, so I might as well not make it get worse.

Oh and by the way, after 'retiring' Total Drama, my life became easier. People at school started to respect me a little bit more, after knowing that I'm actually bold enough to make it to the finals back in Season 3, my parents started to notice me more than usual, I had new friends, and the ladies have been desperate for my attention after realizing that I'm still single. I know that's what I've always wanted, but because of how Gwen made me feel every time she rejected me…. I deeply changed my mind.

Because of Geoff and Owen, we were all encouraged to have apartments with roomies to be with until we want to move out and spend the rest of our days with our families and stuff. Staying in those apartments that were built as good as the Playa was only like vacation for us. So every time I want to have a day off, I stay there. And you could guess who my roommate is… my unrelated brother, Noah. I guess we _could_ be together in one room so that we could get to know each other better. I don't mind though. Gwen shares a room with Trent instead of Duncan. I guess those two might be together eventually. Duncan got roomed with Courtney, a 'perfect' (?) time to make up after all they've been through. And I don't even want to mention the rest.

Back to the present, I got my comic, and I'm not telling you what it is, to the table to where Noah was sitting. I was shocked. A while ago he just got a book and started reading from page one. It was a long novel, believe me. And as soon I came back… he was HALF WAY THROUGH the book already! My jaws came down, before he said "…Come sit down and enjoy reading it yourself then. Hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoy technology."

I sat down, but for some reason I kept my distance. I sat a chair away from Noah's and read the comic I got. I used it to block his face from meeting mine. I dunno, when it comes to reading, I either not let anyone know what I'm reading or I keep my gaze away from those who try to peek at what I read. I'm pretty sure Noah noticed this and asked:

"Um you know, I'm not like Izzy, who has several imaginary friends to mess around with. Why won't you take up the empty seat next to me anyway?" he patted the seat next to him and made sure I sat there.

I flinched. I don't wanna sit there! Wait why don't I want to? No. I don't. I slowly lowered my comic book to look at him. He only saw my eyes as I didn't lower it all the way down to my lap. He wore that dull expression on his face. Same old Noah is same old Noah.

"Um, pardon me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Care to explain why you won't sit beside me?"

"I am sitting beside you." I said as I lowered my book down further.

"Sure, you're like a seat away from me."

"I dunno… I just want to sit here."

"Why?"

"Because! That's why." I shouted. The librarian shushed me and I blushed in embarrassment. I threw the comic book at my face to hide my blush… and to brace myself for Noah's argument.

I expected him to get mad or shout back but his dull expression never changed.

"Suit yourself. If you want to sit there, I'm not stopping you." he said as he returned his gaze back towards his book.

For some reason, I felt guilty. That kind of behavior you just saw a few moments ago was how I usually behave around other people when I sit away from them. Oftentimes they would yell at me and force me to sit near them, but this guy… just let it slide. I felt upset that I didn't get to accept that. I mentally palmed my face. I am so complicated. I looked at him and slowly scooted over to the chair next to his.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at me.

"Sitting next to you."

Noah shut his book and turned his body towards mine. "And what made you change your mind?"

I gulped. I didn't want to say anything, but I did anyway. See? Complicated…

"I'm sorry, I'm just usually like this, that's all. People always force me to sit with them when I reject. So yeah… standing up for myself never works on anyone."

"It surely worked on me so why didn't you take that as an advantage?" I got caught red handed…

"I just felt…." I mumbled.

"Excusa?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just felt guilty that's all…"

Noah's bored expression never changed. "Gee I dunno if you read my mind or something but you don't have to feel that way."

I was confused. "What?"

"Well unlike you, whom a lot of people demand for your attention, I always stay alone. Nobody would go near me, nobody would talk to me, and nobody would invite me. Basically I'm the odd man out for everything." He explained

My stomach dropped. Even he was feeling left out? That's not something I see or hear from someone everyday.

"Whoa dude.. I'm sorry…"

"Nah don't be. Like I said, don't feel guilty about it. I've experienced it for years now and I got used to it anyway. Blame my attitude for driving people away."

"I still do feel guilty… and believe it or not, I'm not bothered by what you throw at me. I got used to that too."

Noah's eyes widened. "You have?"

"Yup."

"But you haven't even known me longer than anyone else who's been that way to me!"

"True. But would I end up like them?"

For once, Noah was actually lost for words.

"… I wouldn't want you to end up like them."

"Exactly. Don't worry Noah. If you need any comfort or attention, I'm here." I said softly.

Noah's normal expression disappeared and out came a rare one: a smile that I barely see from him.

He chuckled as he gently hit my shoulder.

"Thanks dude. I owe you one."

I laughed nervously. "Actually you don't have to. You already saved me from falling into Sierra's shoes today. I should be the one owing you."

Noah laughed too. "I guess you did. Thank you."

Wow…. He barely thanks people. And he just thanked _me._ I guess I am really special around that guy.

I guess we both have a lot in common that both of us may not even know about…..

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon. This was a pretty sweet one I did. :D **

**Again…. I own nothing. **

**PS: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW! 8D**


	4. We Have Something

**HELLO EVERYONE! I hope you all had a great day and all. I'm doing the next chapter. I thought of putting various genres along with romance in all the chapters. ****I don't know how many chapters to put so I guess we'll just have to find out. **

**Summary for this chapter: Izzy won't stop bugging Noah… and this leads him to make a big lie that breaks Cody's heart. Everything works out fine at the end of this chapter, but it all ends. How? Find out!**

**Genres: Romance and Drama/Angst? Idk **

**Yes this could be a Nizzy chapter but only because Izzy keeps pouncing on Noah and teases him about him liking Cody. I'm a big fan of Noah but I wouldn't consider myself to be the biggest fan. I know a lot about him, but if I know one thing: Noah's pretty darn good at hiding his profile. Anyways enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, flames are used to burn your favourite pairings. When I say respect, I mean respect. This is going to be sad I can tell.**

* * *

Noah and Cody finished reading their books and exited the library. After that time where Cody wanted to sit next to Noah without being told, he felt the need to be there for Noah a lot more. He feels that he and Noah both go on the right track, that they both feel unloved. And he thought, maybe Noah loves me. But no! It can't be true. Not for Cody… Noah loving him? Impossible. He does know that Noah likes boys more than girls, but it's still impossible. Who would like him anyway? Cody cried inside but his mind told him that crying's for weaklings…. For girls. He strongly held back the tears in his eyes and continued to walk with Noah. Noah, on the other hand noticed this and asked, "You okay, Cody?"

"Who me?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Who else? It's just us here."

"Y-yes! I'm okay! I'm A-Okay. Thank you." Cody stammered.

All Noah could do was raise his eyebrow.

**Noah's POV**

I didn't believe him. He's definitely not 'A-Okay' right now. Something's up. And it's not just the sky, it's Cody. I didn't want to ask any more questions. Like that's ever my thing. I walked with him and I realized how close our sides were to each other. The outer portion of his soft hand brushed against my slightly rough one. I wanted to hold it, but my hand fisted and forced me not to. _No_ way am I going to bring myself to do such an embarrassing thing.

Suddenly, the sky got a bit darker. On my side anyway. Come on, I'm not _that_ dark. I saw the shadow get bigger and I heard screaming. My eyes widened in horror as I looked up. Oh no, OH NO! Then suddenly…

BOOM!

A certain redhead crashed on me and her bum crushed my spine. Izzy….. DARN IZZY!

One thing I should let you know. Izzy has this new 'thing' called "Pouncing on Noah Routine" where basically, she pounces on me and crushes my back and considers it a 'polite greeting'. If she keeps this up, I might have my back twisted, broken or basically, I would end up in the hospital for days. And yes… she _so_ takes that from Owen. I remembered all those times Owen's crushed my body: on the bus, on the plane, and on the bus again. Even though Izzy pounced on me, I smiled. She and Owen are perfect together. They reunited after their breakup. At first I thought those two breaking up was a good idea, but then I realized… it's not so fun with those two apart. In fact it felt like I was literally being torn in have having those two fighting over on who gets to spend time with me. I sighed.

"Izzy!" I yelped. Cody jumped and looked at us in shock.

"Woohoo! That was fun, let's go again! Good day Noah!"

"Izzy, get off of me! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?"

"Okay K.J." Izzy got off and grabbed my hand to pull me up. I got up like an old man, hunching and rubbing my back and stretching it after, hearing that painful yet relieving crack. The last thing I don't want to expect right now is getting white hair.

"K.J.?" Cody asked.

"Killjoy. Noah's such a killjoy!" Izzy pouted.

"Oh. You okay Noah?"

"Better as a 90 year old senior citizen" I sarcastically complimented.

Izzy fought back with a laugh. "Oh Noah, you make me laugh!"

"Wait shouldn't Owen be with you?" Cody asked.

"Well he should be…"

I saw a shadow form on me again and I heard... oh crap!

BOOM

I got crushed again… by OWEN. FOURTH TIME. I swear how many times does he have to keep on torturing me like this?! If my back wasn't breaking right now, then it probably should be. I groaned in pain and Cody yelped. Like a girl…

"Noah! Are you okay?!" Cody asked. Just stop talking and get me out of here before Owen explodes his obnoxious fumes on me!

"Oh hello Big O!" Izzy said, giving Owen a hug.

"Aww hello Iz!" he said responding to the hug, and unaware that I wasn't being sat on

Cody started grabbing both my hands with this and struggled to pull me.

"Owen! You're crushing Noah!"

"Wha- Oh so that's where you were!" Owen said as he sat up. I heard my back crack again. Again…. Please no white hair. Cody grabbed my body and tried to help me up. I struggled as I placed my arm around his shoulder.

"Dude! Are you two trying to kill me?!"

"No. Sorry little buddy. Here let me give you a hug!" Owen said as he suffocated me. Cody ended up being hugged with him too. We both grunted in pain as Izzy joined in.

"Yay hugs!" she exclaimed. We all broke out of our 'group hug' and they started talking.

"What's up you two? Oooooh I see. Goin on a date I presume?" Izzy said, narrowing her eyes and showing her creepy grin.

Cody blushed even more than I did. Man, he's such a girl around me sometimes. I blushed too but it wasn't too visible. "No Izzy. We just came from the library."

"Oooh! I saw you two cuddle!"

"W-we were not! I just offered to sit next to Noah." Cody said, trying to save our butts from getting caught by the second stalker that is Izzy.

"Aww." She said sceptically. All I could do was roll my eyes

I swear wherever I am, Izzy's always around. Even when I'm in the bathroom… anyways, like Sierra with 'her' Cody, she won't me alone. But we don't have a thing or whatever. I'm actually okay with Izzy. She's insane but she's actually like a sister I've always wanted. If she were to be smart, like that time when we were all in Jamaica, my claws come out. One thing I can't stand are people with my brains and my wits. I'd pick dumb, insane Izzy, over smart and calm Izzy any day.

"Noah loves Cody, Noah loves Cody!" she kept repeating. Owen smiled. "Now that I think about it, maybe you two _do_ have a thing!"

"S-shut up! We do not, and there's no way we ever will be. Besides, Cody has Sierra." Yes. I just said that in front of Cody. But it was all a big lie I tell you. What I believe is a lie is that Cody and I have no chance. I know Cody's not happy being with Sierra. Well he sort of is now but he doesn't like her _that _way. I saw Cody with a hurt expression.

"I… I guess so."

"Aww don't feel upset Cody. Noah loves you. He tells me that everyday!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I mean we cuddled in our sleep a lot, I kissed his ear but never thought of kissing _him_, I talk to him a lot, I ran alongside him during the start of that Egyptian Race, I climbed a steel wool rope with him across me, I stood alongside him at most locations. I was always with Cody.

I've seen 'NoCo' blogs and fansites all over the web and I have to say I am not impressed with them that much really. I mean, why even make up such things anyway?! You saw us on TV, you saw how we never cared for one another on TV, and you saw how we never consciously showed any signs of affection towards each other.

Forget it. Cody and I? NOT HAPPENING. Not in a million years. Would I break that promise? Of course not… _can_ I break that promise? I hope not. I'm loveless. Not even by any guy nor girl. And if I love Cody, so what? There is no us. I suck at relationships. Even though I give good tips to show on how to maintain a healthy relationship that does not change anything. Cody and I are like close friends. We're more like a couple of bachelors hopelessly looking for love. I felt my heart break as I started to speak as confidently as I could.

"Izzy, just stop. I'm tired of all this silly game. Cody and I? Pfft, as if. Cody and I are never and I repeat, **never, **going to be together. End of story. Why would a guy like me like a geek like him that way anyhow, huh? That's just… wrong. And besides, I know you won't care anyways, right Co- Cody?" I said firmly at first, but once I saw Cody tearing up on me, I stopped cold. Did I just hurt him? I saw him back away slowly. Izzy gasped and Owen just stood there wide-eyed.

"I..." was all he could say. I felt my heart shatter more as I tried to end this lie I kept making.

"You heard me, Cody. Not happening. We're best friends, which is how we're going to keep it. Besides, you have Sierra. You're happy with her, and you'll always be happy with her. You got used to her and she's always been your bodyguard slash stalker slash girlfriend. At least be happy that _you_ have someone who actually loves you for who you are. You and me? It's nothing more than a fake prophecy that Izzy made up for her own fun. Face it, Sierra is—"

"NO!"

"Whoa, whoa you two calm down." Owen said trying to break us up from closing our distance.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I don't wanna calm down, Owen!" Cody cried. He literally was crying.

"Cody, what are you so mad about? Do you even care that I don't even like you that way?" I asked. Cody likes me? Wrong. Lies. No way. So totally, infinitely not true

"Why am I mad?! I'll tell you why! You don't know how I feel around Sierra. I feel like a slave to her! I only love her just to make **her** happy. Remember what I said about standing up for myself, Noah?! She applies for that too. I should probably tell you that I never felt loved! Not even by Sierra. She's like the stalker girl I've always wanted, and to me, she's nothing more than my biggest fan and best friend! But seeing her crazy lovey dovey side is where I have to force myself to do the same. Don't you know how much it hurts me to pretend, Noah?! It hurts almost as much as trying to win Gwen's heart over and then failing in the end.

"But when I'm with you, I DON'T pretend. You actually made me feel like myself for the first time. You accepted my decisions, you respected me. I countered your every sarcastic remark. You make my day every time you spend it with me. You comfort me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. You even offer me to be with you without even trying to persuade me. And because of all this you think none of this is real?!" I was shocked. He really said all that. Izzy's mouth went falling down at this point

"Cody—"

"No, no, NO! Don't 'Cody' me. I thought we had something! I thought everything we did together meant something. It didn't! I thought you actually had a secret side whenever I'm around. It's just… ugh! You know what? I'm leaving!" he finished as he ran off.

"Cody!" I yelled. What in the heck have I done? I feel terrible! Well actually, FAR from terrible. I may not be so sure on what he's trying to say but I am starting to see something in his eyes.

He **does** like me.

I gave him hope?

I gave him comfort?

I gave him love?

Those are the things I never give to anyone! That was something that was far out of character. I'm not the type of person who's being too nice, offers a shoulder to cry on, nor give them some of my affection. SO NOT ME AT ALL.

"Noah, what have you done?" Izzy said, upset.

I said nothing. I turned my back on Izzy and Owen.

"Izzy…" I managed to say.

"Yes?" she asked, still upset. I could tell from her voice.

"I'm sorry." I said cracking my voice a bit. No way am I crying. I DON'T CRY. AND I NEVER WILL!

I ran after Cody. It may not be possible to believe but, I could tell how far he is from me. For some reason I can tell where he goes. I just hope I don't have Sierra's Cody Radar Detector stuck in my head. Well as a woman she does smell fear. I'm not a woman, but I can sense Cody. I'm not the type of person who reads between the lines, but when it comes to him, I can.

I ran after him as fast as my small body could take me. I hate running, but if it's after Cody mostly, I have to force myself to do it. Then on top of my head, I felt something wet touch my hair. And I thought that it was going to rain. Sure enough it did. As I ran, I never cared about how tired I was, and how much the rain stopped me from going on.

"Cody!" I yelled. I caught up to him, I'm positive that he heard me, but he wouldn't stop. Instead, he just kept going further.

**Cody's POV**

I ran.

This all meant nothing. I **did** feel unloved after all. I should've known! I can't believe I fell for him. My weak body couldn't balance itself after the hard pounding of rain on the pavement. I felt like slipping but I tried my best not to.

Out of nowhere I saw a staircase and decided to go for it. That'll slow Noah down from chasing me. Yes I knew he was chasing me. Tears and rain were mixed upon my broken hearted face. I heard him call again and again. He was catching up to me. "Cody!" and that made me just wanna go faster

Fatal mistake

As I ran down the stairs, I slipped and started to fall. My eyes widened in horror and my bangs started covering my face as I fell. I closed my eyes and prepared for my death. I guess this is it huh? The guy who never found true love and who never found anyone to love him for him, was about to die a tragic death. I never smiled at this point, if I was destined to live alone, then I will be destined to die alone.

I was extremely scared. I felt the need to die now, but I also felt that I didn't want to die.

I should have heard my head crack on the ground by now. Then someone broke my fall. My heart was racing. Am I dead? No. I wasn't. I slowly opened my eyes and continued to shake in fear.

Noah?

He caught me. He saved me. H-how?! My heart beat even faster, like it wanted to leave my chest in a split second. My face burned like I ate something really spicy and ended up spitting fire out. Silence broke in and we both heard the rain strengthening above us.

"N-Noah?" I squeaked. His eyes were dark on me and they started getting glossy. Noah was crying?

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" he yelled in anger and sadness. I glared slightly and pulled myself away from him. My butt hit the ground slightly after I made him release his grip on me. Once I caught my breath, I stood up.

"Why do you even care huh Noah? This doesn't mean anything!" I yelled. Tears started falling off my face more and blended with the rain, that didn't roar as loud as before.

"Cody-!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it all. I thought we had something, I thought I meant something to you. I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WE DID TOGETHER MEANT SOMETHING! It freaking doesn't! I—"

"Yes it does, Cody! You want to know why?! I lied! I lied I tell you!"

"What are you talking about? I saw you out there. I could tell no lie breathing out of every word you said that time. Even your face says it all!" I felt my forearms get firmly and painfully gripped on by Noah's hands.

"Will you hear me out first?! I said all that because I thought it wasn't right. In case you haven't noticed, I'm terrible at relationships! Like you, I was never loved. My mind always told me that love was impossible for me. And it was. I had to lie because I thought you didn't like me that way! And who would anyway?!"

I didn't want to hear him. I wanted to ignore him, but my ears wouldn't let me. His grip on me became tighter and I started whining out loud. "Let go of me!"

Noah only raised his voice and got angrier. "Okay what is with you? This is the only time I'm trying to explain everything with you and you think I'm just screwing around with you?! What is your problem!?"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, THAT'S MY PROBLEM!" I screamed.

Noah's eyes widened as he slowly loosened his grip on me. Tears welled up in my eyes more as I covered my face. "I-I'm sorry." I said quietly and sat down on the step I was on. I ended up pulling my knees to my chest to keep me warm and rested my forehead on my knees, crying more.

I can't believe I said it. I said I loved him. What was I thinking?! Now he's going to hate me for the rest of my life. I wanted to run, but I couldn't force my legs to do so. I heard Noah sit down beside me and gently touched my shoulder. I flinched, shot my head up to look at him and backed away slowly.

"D-don't go near me. The c-c-cat's out of the b-bag now and I'm s-s-sorry." I said, cracking my voice and shivering under the rain. Noah didn't seem to mind the rain at all.

"Don't be. I should be the one who's sorry. I overreacted and I was a jerk. Technically, I _am_ a jerk but I never meant to be a jerk to _you._" He said to me

"That's okay. I can deal with that."

"No you can't Cody. You can but at the same time you can't. I know that nobody can get used to the way I behave. My attitude ruins relationships… I try my best to keep myself out of character when I'm around you. This is the reason why I suck at relationships. I'm so sorry Cody."

Noah wasn't the type of person who regrets things easily. But saying all that to me? Why me?

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, still sulking

I saw his blush. I still chuckle that in my head. Noah? Blushing? So not him at all

Again, he's lost for words. Another rare moment I see in him

"Well… you're just really special to me, that's all. You're the sanest person I've ever known and I don't want to lose you. Among all the allies I've got, I've always needed you the most so don't you ever leave me."

I waited for him to say those three words but it never came. Dude's got guts hiding his own feelings.

I blushed hard at that last statement. For the first time, nobody ever said that to me before. Someone actually needs me. So everything Noah and I did does mean something. The rain got a little stronger and I scooted towards him, startling him a bit with a hug. He hugged me back and I felt warm around his embrace. I guess hearing Noah say 'I love you' to me will have to wait a little longer.

"I never knew you needed me this much." I cried softly onto his chest and I heard his heartbeat grow faster. It was speaking to me.

We both stood up together, still hugging until we slowly pulled away, our bodies still close to each other.

"You have no idea, Cody." He said and I blushed more

We stood on the stairs that lead to some kind of park whatsoever, I don't care. Our faces started nearing in and our lips were so close to touching until.

"CODY!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" said a familiar voice. My face went pale.

Sierra!

Out of surprise I ended up pushing Noah away from me and I accidentally pushed him off the stairs. Luckily we were both five steps away and each step wasn't that high. I accidentally pushed him like the idiot I am and he went down, screaming. Luckily he wasn't hurt but I still felt like an idiot.

"Noah!" I screamed as I ran to him. He landed on the ground on his back and managed to sit up. He glared at me slightly and we laughed a little.

….And that's when Sierra got me…

"There you are Codykins!" Sierra squealed as she grabbed me and pulled my head to her chest like she does everyday. Noah managed to help himself up. I saw his dull expression return when he saw Sierra hugging me to death.

Same ol' Noah.

"You two look really drenched! Come on, Cody, I'll give you a warm shower." She said

"I'm not a baby, Sierra."

"You're right, you're MY baby!~" she said as she giggled

"N-Noah you coming?"

Sierra just had to ruin our moment.

"Nah you two go ahead. I need to find Izzy and Owen." I heard him say.

"O-okay then. I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled as Sierra took me away from him.

"Bye!" well at least I know that he's not offended by what I did. I know Owen and Izzy broke his back several times, I just hope I didn't end up doing the same thing. It was an accident, I swear!

"After a bath I'll give you some hot chocolate!" Sierra said.

"Uh.. thanks." I said, smiling nervously.

I saw him walk the opposite way. I still didn't hear Noah say the words I wanted him to say, especially in front of Sierra, otherwise she'd kill him by now… but I'm sure he'll say it eventually. Unlike Gwen, who I know can't see the same feelings within her, nor Sierra, whom I know she'll selfishly love me for her own happiness I know that Noah's not one of them.

He may be a jerk sometimes, but not to me. I'm starting to conclude to myself… maybe he _does_ love me. Even just a little…. I'd be more than happy I would die crying the joy out of my own heart.

For once, I actually felt loved.

* * *

**The end! How was it? If it was good, then good! If it was bad then, I'm sorry. If you feel nothing, meh. Bet you didn't see that coming did ya?! If I made your day then awesome, if I didn't well sorry, you should have read the warning before reading this story in the first place. Don't blame me for that. I warned you.**

**Next chapter coming soon! So enjoy this one while it lasts. :D**


	5. Friendship Blooms and Love Withers

**NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE! I hope you've all been waiting anxiously, which I knew most of you weren't, but here it is. I may not know what to put in this chapter but… it might be sad.**

**This ****_could_**** be a CodErra chapter and all but in the end, something goes up and lets Cody's emotions go down. **

**And because Noah didn't go with Cody during the last chapter, Cody had to stay over at Sierra's apartment room until… he feels better. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 7pm in the evening, and Cody was up in Sierra's room. He didn't feel like himself. His eyes were sore, his brows were hot, he felt dizzy, he felt cold and at the same time hot.

He was sick.

Why? He's been under the rain with Noah for nearly an hour. He also began to wonder if Noah also feels sick. Not like he would know that. And instead of Noah taking care of him, Sierra took care of him instead. As usual, she's not being the best doctor. This time, however, she seems to be taking care of him quite smoothly. He still wished Noah was his doctor, but not for now.

Sierra came in and gave Cody a cup of hot chocolate. He just had a bath after they came to her room. He felt embarrassed bathing in someone else's room or home.

"There, that should make you feel better." She said smiling.

Cody was shivering, almost as much as he shivered during the Yukon episode back in the World Tour season. Not by much but he was still cold.

"T-t-thank y-you…" he said, putting up a weak smile.

"Don't you worry, my sweet Cody, I'll warm you up real good." She said as she squeezed him to her chest. Instead of feeling 'warm' enough, he felt like he was about to stop breathing. He tried to speak but he's too weak to even open his mouth or even push Sierra away. Sure he loved her as a friend, but from the very beginning, he never wanted to go further than that.

Cody liked her too. She was a great friend. She stood up for him on several occasions, she helped him, even though most of the time it never worked out, she saves his life every time he goes in danger, and she encourages him to keep moving forward. No girl could ever make him feel that confident except for her. However, when he said that she was a true friend to him that was all he felt for her. He doesn't really want her to be his girlfriend, or soul mate, or even future wife. He wants to love her as his true and closest friend… who's a girl. She was like an overprotective big sister to him, or even a true fan, or even like a bodyguard to him. Whichever works in his head.

After a long while of serenity, Sierra spoke. "So, uh… how do you feel about me Cody?" she asked

Cody looked up at her. One of the worst moments of his life has arrived: admitting his feelings for someone he _doesn't_ like in any romantic manner. "Uh… I…." he stammered and later coughed. Not only did he have trouble speaking, he also had trouble breathing. Not just because he's sick, but because his lights are getting squeezed out by the figure that is Sierra.

"Well go on.." she said grinning widely

"Do we… have to talk….. about this….. now?" he asked weakly, his voice cracking. Of all times why now? He was sick! Give him a break, Sierra. 'Isn't she concerned about my wellbeing? And doesn't she know that I'm dying because of her hug right now?!' he thought

"Oh well okay, cuz I thought we would oh I dunno…."

'Please don't tell me she's saying what I think she's saying' Cody thought.

"Why don't we take our relationship a few steps forward? We both know that you love me, and that I love you, so why don't we take our love to the next level?"

Cody's sick, pale skin turned three shades of white. Yes that's right, white, and not red. Did she just ask him to do a make out session with her?!

"What?!" he yelled as loud as he could, trying to push her away. He failed as she pulled him closer.

"Well yes of course! But we don't have to do it know cuz you know… you're sick. Once you feel better, everything will get better between us!" she squealed happily

Cody didn't like this. Not one bit.

"C-can't we just be f-friends?" he had to stop this somehow.

"What? No silly! I'm like so not going to let you go. You are and always will be mine. No one can ever love you the way I do!"

Okay that's it. He was tired of hiding. He was tired of pretending. It all comes down to this. Using all the strength he has left, he pushed Sierra away from him and covered his body for warmth.

"Sierra, p-please listen to m-m-me…" he said. He had to get the words out correctly or he could upset her.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"L-listen…. I, I know you like me and all b-b-b-but, please don't be o-oblivious about m-my f-f-feelings… I l-like you t-t-too but only as a friend, nothing m-mo-more.." he saw Sierra's face sadden, as if she only understood that issue now. He mentally slapped himself.

'How long has she been unaware of that?!'

"You mean… you mean you don't like me?" she asked sadly, almost about to cry. Cody stopped stammering this time and tried to speak strongly and assertively

"No, of course I do like you Sierra, even more than Gwen now! The only thing is, I never really liked you _that_ way. I'm over Gwen now. In fact, I'm done with girls. I'm through with them! You're one okay well no the ONLY exception to that. My feelings for you have been nothing more than true friendship, and maybe even family kind of love. I love you like you're my sister, a true fan, a friend that I never thought I would have. I know I accept your love for me, but will you please accept my kind of love for you? I don't like you in a romantic way, but I don't want you to leave my side either. You're a true friend to me, Sierra. When it comes to girls, I could never ask for another thanks to you. And when you said back in that confessional that you barely or didn't have any friends, well you're wrong. I'm your friend, and I'll always be your friend. And most of all, I could never ask for a bigger fan than you. I was wrong to think about you like that in the past, and I'm sorry, I'm really, truly, madly, deeply sorry" Cody finished, and started to cough again. His head hurt from all that explaining and he really wanted to sleep.

He was also scared, what if Sierra didn't accept his feelings? What if she kicked him out just because he didn't love her? So many questions and it's already making his head bang.

Instead, Sierra hugged him. Not suffocatingly, but gently and warmly. He also felt her cry upon him. "Oh Cody, this love you have for me, is worth more than I ever could have imagined! I'm sorry too for not treating you properly back that time. I guess I was just being a little too obsessive.

"That's alright. I've gotten used to that already."

Sometimes Cody wondered why he was so sweet, why he was so innocent, and why he was so caring and forgiving. He wasn't like any other male contestant in the competition. He also just couldn't understand why girls don't swing his way.

Sierra smiled. Hearing Cody's confession made her realize that she doesn't need to go through all that romance just to get Cody to be with her. He already is with her. She's his only girl. Well not girlfriend, but a true friend and probably his only true female friend. "Well, I guess we could be true friends. I always did want a brother, especially a brother named CODY! YOU'RE THE BEST-EST GUYFRIEND I EVER HAD!" she said as she gave Cody another hug, to which he returned with a smile.

For once, being with Sierra made him happy. He no longer needed a girl like Gwen to complete his interest for girls. He had Sierra by his side, not as a true lover, but as a true friend.

Sierra accepted it too. She got over her over-obsession with Cody. She was now like his older sister. The two were also single children and they both wanted their own siblings one day. And that day just came true.

Overtime, for around two days, Cody's fever died down by a few degrees and decided to go back to his room with Noah. "I have to go now. Noah's probably waiting for me."

"Oh you have to go now?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah. Noah's been pretty lonely lately. Wait a minute, who's your roommate?"

"Oh! He's Cameron. I usually call him Cody #2." She said

Cody looked at her weirdly and raised an eyebrow "Cody number two?"

"Well yes, silly! He reminds me of you, and luckily I haven't been crazy over him since he left. He's at Mike's room at the moment and should be back by later."

"Oh okay. Wait, who's-"

"Mike? Oh he was a new contestant with multiple personalities. I don't think he has it anymore though but he's really cool!" she exclaimed. Cody chuckled. "I guess he is! Well I have to go."

"What about your fever?"

"I'll be fine. It seemed to have died down. I'm still a little nauseous but I'll be okay."

Sierra smiled warmly and hugged him goodbye. "Well then be safe, little brother!"

'Little brother… I like that.' Cody thought. He smiled back and hugged her as he left.

"Thank you!"

Cody walked through the hallway and went to the elevator. Their apartments were like hotel rooms and Cody's room with Noah is two floors down Sierra's. As he waited for the elevator to go down and open its doors, he went straight to Noah's room only to find several people standing before it. Not everyone he knows were standing there though. He even saw cops there, investigating the case that settled in Cody and Noah's room. His face turned ten shades of white. What the heck just happened there?! What happened to Noah?! He ran to the crowd and forcibly pushed his way through. He wasn't that well yet, ironic that he was a fast healer, but he used all his strength anyway. Once he made it, he saw Chris talking to some of the police officers. He also saw a few medics just about to leave the room.

"What happened here?!" he yelled. Right beside him he saw Izzy crying next to Owen, who was also crying. He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Izzy what happened?!"

Izzy continued to sob in her hands. She calmed herself down and looked at Cody in the eyes, like it was her fault this all happened.

"It's my fault…"

"Izzy tell me!" Cody yelled, nearly about to cry.

"Noah…. He… he…." She stuttered, tears escaping her eyes.

"HE WHAT?!" Cody cried, strengthening his hold on her shoulders.

Izzy looked from his eyes to the floor and whispered loud enough for Cody's ears to hear

"He… he was shot." She finished

Cody slowly let go of her. What did she just say? Noah? Shot? How?! What?!

"No… No, no NO!" he cried, holding his head with his hands. He never knew it but he was already sobbing.

"He was shot, but we're not sure if he's confirmed to be dead yet. MY LITTLE BUDDY CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS NOW!" Owen sobbed, blowing his nose at the process.

Cody panicked and went to Chris for more information on the scene.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE'S NOAH?" he yelled.

"Yeah well he's going to the hospital at the moment. He wasn't shot that seriously but we're not sure whether it's critical or not. Don't worry, he'll be fine. The doctors will do something to fix this. It turns out some dude we don't know about was going after _Izzy_ and wanted her dead. She went to Noah's room and asked for help. And once that culprit busted in his room, Noah protected Izzy by fighting for the gun against the killer, which was NOT normal. Those at this floor heard a gunshot and it turns out Noah was the one who was shot. The criminal escaped but don't worry, we'll take him down. And also, he was after Izzy, not Noah. And because he was your roommate, he was actually happy that you weren't there with him. That's basically it" Chris said, with actual concern in his eyes. Normally he never cared about people this much

"THAT'S MY ROOMATE WHO WAS SHOT IN THERE!"

Cody ran out of the crowd and to the elevator. There was a hospital located just across the 'hotel/apartment/whatever'. Izzy and Owen followed and he allowed them. Once he went to the elevator he saw Sierra by the door once it opened. A gunshot, and he didn't hear it?! He was probably too busy with Sierra to notice.

"Cody! Are you okay? I heard you yell!"

"I have to find Noah!" he cried, not caring about his weak voice.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Noah was shot, and it's all my fault!" Izzy cried.

"It's not Izzy's fault. Some guy wanted to assault her and ended up shooting Noah instead!" Owen said, leaving Sierra shocked and angered as well. She and Noah didn't really have much interaction, but when it comes to a Total Drama character getting hurt, her claws come out.

"What?!"

"There's no time, I have to check on him now!" Cody yelled as the three stepped in.

"I'll go with you, Cody!" Sierra said. Cody nodded.

The geek was traumatized, angry, upset, scared, and worried about Noah. He wanted to see him so bad. Even though he was relieved that he wasn't there to experience the whole scene, he still felt scared for Noah. After realizing all of his feelings for the nerd, he never wanted Noah to leave his side. Noah needed him more than ever, and Cody needed him just as much. Cody couldn't hold back his tears as he sobbed while the elevator descends to the ground floor. Sierra noticed this and comforted him by giving him a hug and he accepted it. He cried desperately.

He knew Noah felt unloved before he came along, and now that his life just go t better, that's when everything falls apart.

He was his whole world; he was the complement to his love. These two completely understood each other ever since they no longer competed for the million. They both knew that they were never loved. Now that they realized that they _both_ love each other, everything should end well; but it didn't. He wanted to find Noah and Izzy's killer and strangle (or ask Sierra to strangle) him to death. Noah hasn't even told Cody that he loved him. At a crucial moment like this, Cody may not get what he had wished for since the day the two fell for each other. Their moments usually either get ruined or interrupted, which was a mount-full of bad trips for them.

He can't let Noah die… he just can't. He loves Noah too much to let him go. He wanted his Noah back. That's right, he needs _his_ Noah back…

'Noah… please don't die on me…' he thought

* * *

**Done. Hope you enjoyed this comforting chapter.**

**This chapter was mainly Coderra friendship and I hope you guys liked that. Looks like Sierra had her happy ending. And it all ended when they see the news that Noah was shot by Izzy's 'assassinator' or 'assaulter' or 'murderer' or 'killer' or whatever word is suitable enough.**

**The only question is now: Is Noah dead? NUUU DON'T DIE NOAH! Don't die on Cody!**

**One of the saddest and most comforting chapters I've ever written… except for haters or those who want Noah dead I dunno.**

**Reviews please? NO FLAMES. Flames are different compared to reviews. I accept any sort of constructive criticism, except for flames. And I think I might have a few errors but meh. Oh well. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone!**


	6. Please Don't Go

**And I'm back :) so far I thank all of those people who really liked this story and were really intrigued to see the first four chapters… thank u all so much :D**

**So this is the fifth chapter, and I don't know whether this'll be the last chapter or not, but I guess it might be. Guess we'll all find out :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

I reached the nearby hospital to where Noah was sent. Noah was shot…. In_ our_ room, and _I _wasn't there to witness it with him. I'm guessing that he was too happy knowing that I didn't get hurt, but that's far from the point; he got hurt! My heart was literally about to stop. It felt like it was linked with Noah's; if he dies, I die too. I don't know what it's like to get shot by a gun but I can tell you that it's fatal. As I entered, I started to ask one of the nurses, panting at the same time and catching my breath after all that running and panicking. Izzy, Owen and Sierra actually followed me. "Where's Noah?!" I asked one of the nurses.

"Who? The boy who was recently shot? He was sent to the tenth floor." I felt like I was about to explode. I have been running nonstop just to get to Noah and now gravity will get in the way.

"Come on, guys! Let's use the elevator." Sierra said.

The four of us ran to the elevator and saw that it was out of order, and that only the employee elevator was working fine. OF ALL CRUCIAL TIMES WHY NOW?!

"It's busted!" I cried.

"Oh oh oh! I have an idea! Let's all use my number one enemy…." Owen said.

Could it be what I think it would be? I don't really think I have to read Owen's mind for this one. It's EVERYONE'S worst nightmare…. It may be the way to heaven as well and explains how difficult it is to get there. And Noah will be there as w- Wait NO! Noah's NOT going up there! So anyway, we all ran to that one place we know is the only way to get up to the tenth floor.

"….stairs…" he finished. Great… just great.

"Come on, Noah needs us!" I said as I ran up before them, and they followed. I ran up the stairs as fast and as long as my legs could carry me. I struggled to skip every step just to get to the tenth floor. After what seemed like hours, we finally made it. And what made it even more frustrating was that the elevator started working finely again. COME ON MAN! Ugh! Doesn't matter anymore; we made it and that's that. I saw Trent and Duncan right across the room which I could guess that Noah's in right now and I ran to them. I was so tired, and still a little sick, I wanted to pass myself out.

"Trent, Duncan! What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What does it look like, pipsqueak? We brought your homie here." Duncan explained rudely as Trent punched him in the shoulder, glaring. Sierra glared at Duncan as well. "Take that back!"

"What he meant to say is, he and I were assigned to help assist Noah to the hospital along with the paramedics. And don't worry, I didn't want to pair up with this _Gwen_ stealer here…" Trent said, sneering at Duncan. "She was mine to begin with anyway." He huffed leaving Trent offended and defeated at the same time.

I glared. I hated Duncan for taking Gwen away from me, and I still hate him. Even though she and I weren't together from the start, but in truth…. I liked her to be with Trent more than Duncan. Duncan's just not meant for her. True that goth and punk are a perfect analogic couple but I just know that they're not meant to be. I mean, Duncan would be better off single for the rest of his life…. Or maybe with Courtney or whatever. I don't get what these girls see in him that's attracting them. As for Trent, he stole one of my lines… Gwen stealer. I shook my head to forget it all. I used to love Gwen, now I don't. As I said to Sierra, I'm through with girls, except her of course.

I looked at the glass in Noah's room and saw that he was being operated on or something. I ran to it and banged on it. "Noah!"

"Whoa dude, what's with the sudden concern for the Noah-it-all?" Duncan asked.

"That's my friend in there!" I snapped, turning my head towards him.

"Dude, calm down. Noah will be alright, Cody." Trent said.

"Calm down? I don't wanna calm down!"

"You sound like you're desperate for Noah's life man."

"I AM DESPERATE!" I cried, not caring about my sick voice.

"Why so desperate all of a sudden?"

"I…" no. I can't say it. Not in front of Duncan especially. He'll blackmail me for sure! Izzy knew exactly what my reason was and interrupted us.

"It's because Noah's Cody's best friend that's why!" she cried

"Whatever. As creepy as it sounds, even I'm concerned for scrawny geek over there. If he dies, may he rest in peace." Duncan said but was grabbed by Owen forcibly.

"NOAH'S NOT DEAD IS HE?!"

"No no no he's not! He'll be fine, Owen."

I walked around in circles in front of the door anxiously. Noah's name kept on playing back in my head. My heart was racing fiercely and I didn't want Noah to leave. Not now, not ever, not at all.

There was intense silence and I decided to sit between Izzy and Sierra. As I sat down, I turned to that psycho and started interrogating her. "Izzy."

I could tell she was sad. Izzy's not her usual self actually. I saw her being comforted by Owen.

"Huh?" she sniffed.

"What happened? Who was trying to kill you?"

She slowly let go of her hug with Owen and stared at me. "Oh… that. Well it turns out another psycho was jealous of me and thought I was better than her. Yes it's a girl actually. She's more of a sadist than a psycho and she hates me. She even told me that she wants to have OWEN all to herself, and she wanted me dead! I was powerless against her for some reason… I mean I didn't have any weapon of some sort to defend myself. I know it's a little out of character. Anyway I turned to Noah for protection because he was in the nearest room next to mine and he was scared himself. Owen wasn't with me at the moment and I was basically on my own. I was more traumatized than Noah was though. I hid at the opposite side of his bed to the door when I heard the door bang open. I heard Noah telling me to run and he tried to distract that girl from trying to get me. She had a gun with her and Noah tried to fight for it and take it from her, unfortunately she hit the trigger and shot Noah. I don't know exactly where he got shot but maybe in the gut or in the sides or… somewhere. I panicked and saw that other psycho run off. I just… I'm sorry I really don't want to explain it right now…" she said as she wiped her tears.

Owen was shocked. "Oh… and I thought Duncan was the only one to score two chics in the Babe Olympics…"

So it all makes sense now… turns out there was another psycho who likes Owen and wants Izzy dead. I felt like crying at the thought of hearing Noah getting shot. I just hope he wasn't shot in the head or on the chest, or anywhere that could cost him his life in seconds. I looked at her sadly and patted her back.

"So I'm sorry I killed your lover Cody…" she whispered, knowing that Trent and Duncan were still there. I blushed madly, but I knew it wasn't her fault. She needed Noah to protect her.

"Don't worry, Iz… it's not your fault." I said, smiling sadly at her. I cried myself, and Sierra pulled me to a comforting hug. "Don't worry, he'll be okay."

After several hours later I saw one of the doctors slip out of the room. I stood up and walked to him. "How's he? Where's Noah?!" I asked desperately.

"Don't worry, Noah will be fine. We were able to restore his breathing and we were able to take the bullet out. He should be awake soon. We also have a 50-50 percent chance that he'll live." The doctor explained. 50-50?! I panicked again, but I had to believe them. Noah'll be okay, right?

"C-can I see him?"

"OF course but he's still unconscious,"

I nodded in response and ran to his room. He was all patched up on his waist and was breathing slowly. I cried cheerfully. He's alive. Noah's alive… but he's not awake yet. I heard the rest come into the room with me.

"No! Noah! If someone would have been on that hospital bed right now…. It should have been me!" Izzy cried and Owen patted her back.

"NO NOAH! WHY! WE AGREED TO GO OUT FOR PIZZA THIS SATURDAY!" Owen cried as well.

All of us just looked at him. Seriously? "What? We had it settled yesterday." He explained.

"Okay.. Duncan and I are going to leave you four alone with him for now since you all wanted to be there for him. See ya, hope Noah makes it too." Trent said as he and Duncan leave the room. I waved goodbye to Trent as he left. I would never say goodbye to Duncan, except if it's necessary… if you know what I mean.

"Oh yeah, Gwen and I have some unfinished business to do." Duncan said walking out. I glared at him. 'Unfinished business'? I don't even want to ask. The door shut behind us and we were all left alone with the cynic. I looked him and turned my attention to Sierra to which she was about to speak. "I think we should leave Noah here. It's late and we can come back for him tomorrow." She said as she went outside, waiting for all of us to follow.

I had to admit it has gotten pretty late today. "Goodbye Noah… I'LL MAKE SURE YOU LIVE!" Owen cried as he walked out of the room. I looked around and it was only me and Izzy left. I noticed that her expression never changed since the time she saw Noah get shot. She's still petrified that he may not make it… even I'm feeling the same way right now. I turned my gaze away from her and at Noah. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully… I just hope he doesn't get too much peace out of his sleep. I slowly walked to him and placed my hand on his hair, smiling sadly. "You're gonna make it, Noah…" I looked at Izzy and she smiled at me. "You're right. He will make it."

I'm not going to leave Noah alone from now on. I planned that I will visit him every single day until he gains his full strength again, or at least until he wakes up. As I said for what seemed like a million times: I am NEVER going to let Noah's life pass him by. Since that day, I chose to check on him everyday and never fail to say 'I love you' to him. I don't know if he'll hear it and I don't know if he'll be annoyed hearing it from me and me only but…. I lo—well I care for him…

Okay fine I love him, and it was pretty obvious! Even though this boy always dreamed of dying because he knew nobody accepted him for who he is, I won't allow it. He has Izzy, Owen, Eva, Trent ….

Me….

I just won't let him go.

* * *

**Well that was pretty short.. and probably the least interesting chapter of the story. And it's not the end either! What do ya know…? Last thing I want to expect now is how it all ends. I don't think Chapter 6 will be the end either. Man, it's going to be a long ride.**

**Anyways, thank you for your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter! No flames, got it?!**


	7. A Miracle in a Day

**Boring chapter back there right? This is what happens when you have writer's block. Anyhow, I did the next chapter and it should at least be better. So the summary is that Cody kept visiting Noah until he finally awakens. I'm pretty tired but I want to finish this story no matter what. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it for you all to read… ^^ **

**And if it's one thing I learned, it's that I don't get a spamload of reviews, which is kinda good, and that even though I give credit to those that inspire me, I get no thanks from them. Nah, *shrugs* that's life, right? So anyways, if you're interested please read, if not then it is okay. No harm done to those who aren't interested, except for those who aren't interested and at the same time flame my work. .-. I'll have to include a Table of Contents in the end when I'm done with the story.**

* * *

The next day went by and Cody woke up alone in his room, not **his**, he and Noah's room to be more precise. He and Noah have only been roommates for about a week or so and they already came apart now that Noah ended up in the hospital after a recent shootout. He already planned his day: visiting Noah. Luckily, he wasn't sick anymore so visiting Noah shouldn't be a problem for him. And now that he and Sierra got along, he would visit her almost everyday as well. Cody got up and prepared himself to leave his apartment room. He didn't really want to go home right now, after all, the apartment was only like a hotel to him and he can leave at any time he wants. Sadly, he can't. He wants to see Noah.

He walked across the street and rushed to Noah's room, to where he's still laying down unconsciously. He walked over to the cynic and sat down on a chair next to his bed.

**Cody's POV**

I wanted to see him everyday. If he were to die without my notice, I don't know what I'd do. I sat down next to Noah's bed and saw him sleep not too peacefully. It was quiet and all I could hear is Noah's breathing and the sound of his heartbeat through the monitor. He'll be alright… the doctor said so after all. I felt bored at that moment so I decided to just talk to myself.

"Hey dude, hope you're sleeping well. I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about you. I miss you, Noah and I really don't want you to go just yet." I said staring at the boy next to me. I hadn't realized how…_good looking_… Noah was. Since when did he become so handsome? I blushed at that thought. I guess I have to tell him everything. It's not like he'll hear it anyway. I placed my hand on his hair and rubbed it softly, speaking to him. It sounded like I was speaking to myself.

"I'm sure you remember our confession…. Heh yeah huh; I meant what I said that night… that loving you is my problem. **(Read Chapter 3 for that one if you don't get it)** I didn't know why at first but then my own feelings have confirmed it to be true. I… I thought nobody loved me at all, not even my family. Even though I was an only child, I was still the least noticeable considering that my parents are too busy to even look after me. I was always bullied in school and I thought I would score all the girls in my class but I failed. I even dreamt of being famous so I decided to join Total Drama. And… I'm happy that I met you and everyone else. Sure you and I had some conflicts but we eventually just made up by brushing it off. I even wanted to be with Gwen since day one, and I realized it myself that no matter where I go, I'll always be forever alone. And it's funny that you and I ended up joining two seasons together at the same time and at the same season. And… believe it or not, I did get used to your behaviour towards me and everyone else on Total Drama. I also didn't realize how much we had in common with each other. I'm guessing we're like brothers huh? Except… you know….. closer.

And I'm sorry if I ever upset you, even though I didn't know that I did. I just really don't want you to leave. I realized how important I am to you but I also want you to know how important you are to me… true that we barely interacted with each other, but since we no longer participated… I want to get to know you better. And I… I….

I was about to say it again until I heard the door creak open. It was Izzy.

"Noah? Oh hi Cody!" she greeted in her usual tone.

"Uh… hey." I said. Did she just hear everything I said?

"E-Scope heard everything. Oh and I wanted to check on Noah too!" she said. I blushed embarrassedly at the psycho. She did hear it all! I felt like I wanted to sulk in the corner and die- wait I don't want to die now.

"There goes my confidence." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Noah didn't hear any of that. He's like sleeping after getting an adrenaline shot or something" she explained. I felt relieved and yet a little disappointed for some reason.

"Oh, okay. So, got anything to say to Noah?" I asked curiously.

"Ah. Since he loves books, and that I destroyed all of them while we were at the playa, I decided to buy him a new set. Tada!" she said as she got a set of books out of nowhere and showed them to me.

"Wow did you seriously wreck that many books?"

"Hm…. While we were at the playa, I like wrecked 20 books that belonged to Noah so I decided to buy 20 books for him. I miss him and he shall not die! I hope he likes these when he wakes up though." she said, with a slight sobbing tone in her voice. I can tell that she's trying to cheer herself up.

I chuckled. "He'll love them, unless if they're children's books."

"Hmm… nope they're completely for teenagers and for adults."

"Wow. Are those the kinds of novels Noah reads?"

"Um, I saw some of the paragraphs he reads and I can tell that they're pretty mature, but who cares about that. I spent my allowance that I saved for a flamethrower just to buy these for him. I don't expect him to owe me one anymore." Izzy said, giving out that creepy grin.

"Okay? That's really sweet of you Iz!" I complimented.

"I'm psychotic, not sweet" Izzy said in a dull expression. I knew that…. Man people are really behaving out of character lately.

"You don't say." I commented sarcastically.

Izzy and I sat down together next to Noah. We let silence break through until Izzy started speaking, in a tone that I hardly heard from her before.

"So… you really love Noah huh?" I blushed. It was obvious wasn't it?

"I.. well… um.." I stammered, fiddling my fingers together. I heard Izzy chuckle softly. "I thought so!"

I smiled shyly at her and looked down. "He never said he loves me yet…"

"Oh that sucks! You do know that he's not capable of sharing his feelings straightforwardly right?"

True…. I'm patient, I can wait for Noah to admit it; but if he dies? I just don't think I can cope with that. Not even for an hour, nor a minute…nor even a second.

"He'll say it one day, I just hope he doesn't die yet."

"True, I mean Noah's like one of the most neglected contestants of the show! He doesn't deserve to die now… those people really don't want to get to know him better. It's like, just suckish right?"

"I'm gonna have to say that it's ultimately true." I agreed. Yes Noah can be a friend repellent but… once you try to get to know him better and once you actually get to counter his words, he'll actually show a side to you that you've never seen before. I've tried that and it worked. Izzy and Owen tried it too and they succeeded.

"I just can't understand why people can't see who Noah _really_ is. He may be mean most of the time, but in reality, if you get to know him better, he'll actually respect you right?"

"Hm yeah that is pretty much true about him. And he also said something similar to me about _you_." Izzy said. I got confused. "Something similar? Like what?"

"Well he was all like 'I don't get it. How come nobody loves Cody? He's sweet, adorable, caring, responsible, and everything else that a girl would like to see in a guy. These people are too blind to see the sweetness and innocence in this boy's heart. When will these girls ever realize that Cody's everything they ever dreamed of their dream boy to be? Especially Gwen, she should be ashamed for rejecting him every time he hit on her.' and all that stuff. Even I wasn't able to see the 'beauty' Noah described in you. I still couldn't believe he said all that to me though. He promised me to keep it a secret but hey! That cat's gotta get out of the bag someday." Izzy replied.

My face was as red as the blood in my body. He said all that? I remembered him saying that I had no idea how important I was to him** (Again… chapter 3 people)** and that was what he meant? I'm _that_ precious to him? My heart was beating so fast like it wanted to leave my chest. I stared at the sleeping cynic and gently placed Noah's hand on top of mine. I yearned for his touch but he wasn't awake yet. Tears start forming in my eyes as I kneeled below him, resting my arms on the side of the bed and rested my forehead on it.

"Oh Noah…" I sobbed. Izzy came to me and patted my back.

"He'll make it, Cody! Just you wait." Izzy said, comforting me more. My head stayed down as I felt Noah's hand slowly grip mine. I shot my head up and felt my heart about to attack me from the inside. Did he just hold my hand tighter? He was asleep but I felt it.

"Noah?!" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"Noah, he… he held my hand!" I said joyously.

"He did?! He's still asleep you know."

"Yes but I… I felt it! I swear!" I'm not going to lie, I felt it all.

"He must be unconsciously awake somehow!"

Again it hit me. I did tell you that Noah does crazy things when he sleeps right? Did he do that unconsciously or… because he heard it all and was actually awake. I wanted to make sure but I didn't want to force him to wake up or anything. I stared at him, blushing, and shrugged it off.

"I guess so." I said.

In the meantime, Izzy and I spent nearly the entire day in Noah's room; having lunch, talking about random stuff, and keeping an eye on the cynic to see if he wakes up. In the end, Izzy told me she had to leave. Noah didn't wake up today and it's really scaring me now.

"I have to go now, Cody. Big O's probably waiting for me right now." Izzy said, referring to Owen.

"Okay." I said

"Shouldn't you be going home as well?"

"Actually, I want to stay."

"Aww, good luck then! If Noah wakes up, tell him Izzy says 'hi!'" she finished as she walked out of the room. I waved back at her, smiling. It was funny; Izzy and I barely talk to each other and we actually had the opportunity to do it. I looked down on Noah and realize that I didn't have anywhere else to sleep, except the floor maybe. I don't want to sleep there or I'll get sick again. I wasn't that tired anyway. I knelt beneath the side of the bed and rested my head on my arms that were rested on the edge of the bedside. My eyes grew weary as I spoke "Noah… please wake up…."

And I thought _I _wasn't tired. My eyes got heavier and started to close. And before I even knew it, I fell into a blissful and for some reason a restless asleep.

* * *

It was morning, and I felt the rays of the sun touch my skin and…. A hand on my hair? I moaned as I tried to wake myself up a little more. I felt like someone was petting me, and as I looked up I couldn't believe what I just saw.

Noah? Awake?! I-it's a …a…. a miracle!

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter, for now. I still have a long way to go however, and I don't know how long it will take before I finish this. I have to finish this fast before I lose interest and so that I could get to the more important details of my life. In the meantime my JxH fanfic is still ongoing and I'm still planning to complete it. And maybe when I'm done with both fanfics, I'll go on a break until I get to write more stories again in the future.**

**In the meantime, I hope you all had fun reading this chapter! You'll probably hear of Noah's point of view and what he's heard and felt when he was unconscious or rather just asleep. He was still injured so he's not making it all up and stuff, so don't make anything out of it. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. I'm Alive

**Hello I'm back and ready to update. I also noticed that nearly all my followers aren't really following me lately due to severe inactivity or something that relates to this situation I'm in right now. I know I like writing this sort of thing but I don't know if you like reading it. You saw my warning, and if you're still going to read it and at the same time hate the OTP that's in this story then don't blame it on me. I warned you and if you choose to go further and bash me in the head saying that you hate this couple. As they say for haters: Don't like? DON'T READ! Simple as that. And if you don't like my story and at the same time you're not bothered by the main couple, that's okay really.**

**So I'll just stop writing for now so that you guys could catch up, and if you lost interest then I may or may not update this story from this chapter. I may not know that for sure yet.**

**Perhaps I should have come up with this, years ago. Lately I've seen that not many people are into this otp anymore. I'm also guessing that most of the authors (not all) got over it and or found another pairing for it and or they basically just got inactive… whichever. Man, when it comes to loving things like this at such a late period of time, I guess I end up being one of the 'endangered species' to ever love that specific object or event or couple or show or anything old.**

**Yes I know I'm not a very well detailed writer and that's one of the things that leads to my downfall. And if this keeps up, I might just end up turning this story ifinto suspense from this chapter. I'll be going on a break later on so that those who followed this and didn't keep up can be able to catch up until they reach the end. **

**This chapter is mainly centered on Noah's point of view.**

**In the meantime, enjoy reading. Thanks to all your supportive reviews! Also I didn't know I could write this much in just less than ten chapters.**

* * *

**Noah's POV**

I opened my eyes. It was the first thing I do when I wake up. In fact, it's everyone's first thing to do. I sat up slowly and rubbed my forehead after when it's been lying down on that pillow for about a day or so. I winced in pain as I felt the sting of that area where I was shot.

I remember now. I risked my life just to save Izzy's. It was odd that we were both out of character that moment. Izzy was actually scared and I actually cared enough to defend her from getting shot. I was scared myself but choosing my life over Izzy's? Not cool. Izzy's my friend, and she's done so much for me. The least I can do is return is help her, and fighting over a gun just to save her life is more than what she's done for me. I also remembered that the person who shot me was a _girl_ as well. I could tell by her figure… unless if it was a gay dude or some flamboyant dude.

Why did she want to kill Izzy? Was it because she wanted to be a better psycho than her? Or… was it because she loved Owen too? Okay that's just weird. I fought for the gun and made sure I took possession over it, and ended up getting shot in the gut. I can't be too sure where. I probably got shot somewhere between my stomach and my chest. And before I even knew it, she was gone. I was pretty sure Izzy was hiding, but after what happened, she immediately came up to me and ended up screaming my name. I tried to calm her down but ended up choking blood instead, and that only scared her more by a landslide.

Another thing I remembered is Cody moping over me. I faintly heard him cry and scream at the doctors to save my life. Believe it or not, I overheard everything Izzy and Cody talked about yesterday. I couldn't bring myself to wake up, and even if I did, I would ruin their moment. Plus I can't believe Izzy told Cody how important he was to me! I'll get her one day. I also felt Cody grip my hand and felt his tears slowly slide down and letting my darkly contrasted skin absorb them. I felt Cody's pain and weakly gripped his arm back, making him jolt his head up to look at mine. I heard him accuse of me actually holding his hand to Izzy to which she remained sceptical about. The two brushed it off and after a long day of being with me, looking after me, and entertaining themselves in front of me it was time for them to go.

I didn't want Cody to leave and he didn't want to leave me either so he stayed. I wanted to wake up but being the lazy person that I am, and the fact that it's really late, I fell asleep myself.

Anyway, back to the present. As I woke up I looked around and saw a stack of books. If I remember correctly, Izzy bought me a set of books as an apology for wrecking my other books back at the Playa. I was happy in thought but she didn't have to buy that many. And at least they're not childish. I looked to my right and saw Cody resting his head on the side of my bed. Every time he would inhale, he would exhale, mumbling my name. I saw his tear stained face and I saddened. I held my wound in order to resist the pain. Huh, so this is what it's like to get shot. I had dreams of this and it never hurt me a bit; I'd always get back on my feet. Now I have to know what falling off a cliff is like.

I stared at Cody. His hair was covering his face; his skin was quite paler than usual. Oh right, he was sick just a few days ago. His mouth was drooling with saliva, to which I chuckled at. I checked the clock and it was only 8 am. The sun wasn't completely up yet, so I decided to read one of the books Izzy gave to me and gave more time for Cody to sleep. You know me when I read. If you didn't, then that's good; all the more private my profile will be if you didn't know about it. And he's been acting like he's talking to himself instead of me. I heard everything he said before Izzy came in, but I don't think I heard it too clearly.

I read ten novels in around an hour and a half and my head started to hurt again. That's right… ten novels in less than two hours. Guess when you read, you end up visualizing your character's point of view and you start creating your own image since neither any of the books had any. I'm not bothered by that. I closed the last book I read and stared at the clock. It was almost 10 am. The sun was up already and not-at-all-surprising, Cody's still asleep.

I don't even want to calculate the density of the saliva he's drooled on my bed. Gross. Good thing my legs weren't lying near that side. I smiled anyway. "Hey, rise and shine honey." I said dully as I started rubbing his hair. I felt him twitch as he started opening his eyes slowly. I took my hand back hesitantly and heard him moan softly as he started yawning. I felt my face turn burn up slightly as he leaned back. He started clearing his vision and started mumbling questions like 'huh?' or 'what?' and he saw me. His eyes widened and he became more awake than I expected him to be.

"N-Noah?!" he stammered.

Who else would it be?

I crossed my arms at him and looked at him with my usual bored expression, trying not to feel the pain. Good thing that bullet was taken out. "Well hello to you too sunshine." I said. It made sense didn't it?

And…I think I just turned Cody into stone. He's not moving he's not talking; heck he's not even blinking. What am I, a male version of Medusa?! A few moments later, he shook his head and started to pounce on me a little too hard.

"NOAH!" he cried. He starts hugging me a little too tightly and kneeled on top of me. I don't know how he did it but it was weird. His knees were pressing against my stomach where my shot wound was and I started grunting in pain. "Ah! Dude, watch the scratch!" I managed to cry out making Cody shudder. He jumped off of me and started spazzing out again. "S-sorry! I was just… too overexcited." I heard him as I started calming my body down until I no longer felt it; for now.

"I thought you were." I answered sarcastically.

"Y-you're still—oh thank goodness you're not dead! I just got so worried I- I just couldn't think." I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear anything.

I chuckled. "Chill, techie. I'm fine."

Cody was looking at me nervously, which made me feel quite uneasy. He was still scared that I might leave him forever and that he might stay loveless for the rest of his naturally born life. He started looking at me innocently, to which I seriously loved about him, "S-sorry…." He said as he looked down shyly. I can tell he was about to cry just because I woke up. Somebody's being a little too overly dramatic.

I smiled softly at him and started to speak softly as well. NOT normal "It's nothing. After all, you're adorable when you're concerned." I commented. I don't care if I was flirting with him or not.

He looked at me and blushed, as if somebody painted those pale cheeks of his red. He started coming near me and sat on a chair next to my bed. "Listen, I.. I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't there for you that time and I really should have tried to help you protect Izzy and ourselves from that killer what's his slash her name. I was being a complete doofus again and… I'm really sorry." He said as he brought his knees to his chest. I know he wanted to be there for me but Cody being in the background of that very scene that happened days ago, that would have scared me to death even more. I'd be more than thankful for Sierra to take care of his sickness while I stayed in our apartment room alone.

"You not being there to witness it all makes it so much better than you being around and risk getting shot by a madman psycho trying to be like Izzy. So please don't feel sorry." I commented.

Cody smiled at me but still felt guilt. "I still feel guilty."

"Well suck it up honey, I'm fine. The last thing I should expect now is falling down a cliff for real."

Cody laughed and I laughed too, but I couldn't keep it in as pain was interfering with my amusement.

"Speaking of which, how'd you and Stalkerlicious go without me?" I asked crossing my arms. I'm still not impressed with the fact that Sierra's still treating Cody like her pet or her toy or something.

"Huh? Oh! She and I are close friends now. She finally understood that I didn't like her that way. And to be honest, she's my best friend now…in fact my only best friend who's a girl and the only true fan who really knew me more than anyone else." he explained. After everything he said, I'm actually relieved. She's over him, and she actually treats him like the only girl who cares for him. If only Gwen could respect him. She only depends on him to win challenges for her not to lead to her elimination and only returns favors once Cody's given her a huge hand in every challenge they took up back in Total Drama.

"Color me impressed. Looks like Sierra's finally opened her eyes huh?" I must say, when I see her again I think I might just get along with her as well. We'd be friends or just acquaintances, whichever works for both of us.

"Uh huh. She and I are cool with the flow man. She still says she loves me and I'm okay with it." He said as he nodded

Again I'm not bothered. And then it hit me. I never told Cody that **I **love him. I mean how can I? I'm not that touchy feely boy that many people should like. I'm more of a secretive, monotone cynic who acts like he doesn't feel anything at all. I know Cody's been waiting for me to admit it, but I really have to find the perfect moment for that. And no, not when I'm about to die or something ridiculously stupid like that.

It was silent for a while until I started to speak. So this is the moment huh? I was about to speak until Cody beat me to it.

"So… Izzy told me how important I was to you. Was she right about everything she said?" he asked, blushing.

Again… pretend. "Depends on what she said"

"Well she was talking about you commenting to every girl on the show and how they couldn't see the 'beauty' in me and all that stuff… and she told me that you weren't blind enough to see the true heart in me blah blah blah…"

Oh yeah, she totally blew my secret in front of him. Wait to go Iz.

"I expected her to say that to you one day." I said, scratching the back of my head and my slightly red face just got redder letting Cody give out a nervous chuckle.

I hate being lost for words but I had to bring them out somehow. "I… to tell the truth, I actually wanted to let you know something I should have let you know before. And yeah it's far from insane but nowhere near Izzy's insanity but... I…" I looked down and Cody looked at me, his face beaming red.

Come on, Noah don't be such a chicken here!

"I-" and then it happened.

The door busted open and we-all-know-who jumped in. Cody jumped in fear and I ended up catching him in my arms while I still sat up on my bed. Not too surprising for me anymore.

"FEE FI FO FUM I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A LIVING NOAH! YOU'RE ALIVE"! Izzy yelled acting like a giant again. I dropped Cody on my lap gently as my arms got tired. And it wasn't long after I palmed my own face in embarrassment and frustration. My head started to pound again.

"Noah's alive?!" Owen cried out as his head poked through the door. Izzy came to the side of my bed to hug me almost to the point where I was suffocating from him. "IT'S SO PLEASURABLE TO SE E YOU AGAIN! Sorry I'm like, high on chocolate right now." The fact that Izzy can smell my own blood sensing whether it's alive or not, it scares me to hell.

She let go and noticed that Cody was sitting on my lap and grimaced. "Oooh… somebody misses his pitcher." She winked at Cody who blushed ten times darker than usual. I blushed as well.

"It's totally not what it looks like Izzy!" he protested as he quickly got out of my lap and I felt the pain start to kick in on me again. I hissed as I held on to my wound and saw my 'chubby bunny friend' come towards me. "HEY THERE LITTLE BUDDY GOOD TO SEE YA WIDE AWAKE AGAIN! I got pizza for us cuz I know you promised us pizza on Friday night. But because you were shot and ended up in the hospital for around two days or so and completely missed out, I bought pizza and left some for ya!" he said.

"It better not be the whole box only this time." I snared. Last time he bought me pizza and left me with nothing but the box. Good thing I wasn't hungry that time.

He opened it for me and revealed that there were still three pieces in it. Fair enough.

"Hey! You read the books I gave you. Did you enjoy them?" Izzy asked.

"I sure did but only five of them so far." I said smiling. No, I wasn't sarcastic.

"Oh good! Cuz most of the novels are about Sherlock and I'm all about this detective stuff lately! I shall use it to find this killer and face my own fear against it!"

"I noticed. And wasn't that killer a girl?"

"Nope. I'm _pretty_ sure it was an 'it'." She said narrowing her eyes and grinning at me. How can a human being be a neuter type?

I felt the pain more and started lying down. "I think I've been sitting up for too long."

"Noah!" Cody said as he helped me lay down.

"Thanks." I said, with a slightly weak tone in my voice. I'm not pretending I'm really in pain right now. That monitor that detects my breathing and life status was working normally, which was good. Now I just wished I wasn't dead.

"Oh no you don't! Izzy's not going to let you pass out like this!" she said as she started running off. I grabbed her wrist for a moment. I'm so going to talk some sense into her right now. I struggled to sit back up, to which Cody became concerned about, and spoke.

"Izzy, we need to talk for a moment. Cody, Owen could you two leave us in private for a while?" I asked.

"Oh, okay dude. I SHALL BE WATCHING OVER YOU!" Owen said as he marched out. Cody on the other hand was hesitant to leave me.

"D-do I have to?"

"Yes, Cody. Izzy and I have some business to settle with." I said.

"Oh… okay. I'll go then. I'll be waiting for you too." He smiled and soon we both heard Sierra call Cody's name out again.

"Cody? You here?" she asked.

"Go talk to her." I said. When it comes to making Cody leave, he really doesn't want to listen. I love that about him.

"Alright I guess I will. I'll be back I promise." He said as he walked out, waving to me and smiling.

I waved back and stared at Izzy, who also waved.

"Now, let's get down to business." I said, crossing my arms at her. I'm not entirely mad at her for what happened to the both of us, but I wanna know what made her get so out of character before."

* * *

**The end of this chapter**

**You can wait for the next one anxiously and all because I may not be updating in a while. **

**Reviews about how good the story/chapter was are appreciated, reviews on how to improve my writing is appreciated, reviews saying how you felt is appreciated, reviews on hatred for the otp is not really appreciated, or in other words no flames.**

**YOU**

**HAVE**

**BEEN**

**WARNED**

**END OF DISCUSSION so have fun reading :) also I didn't expect myself to write this much... thanks to all those who followed and hope you could all catch up with the story if you wish soon.**


	9. I Promise

**Alright… hopefully that didn't take too long now did it? Okay it did, I did promise that I would update this at a very later date. I don't know what to do in this chapter so blame writer's block for that. And…. 18,000+ words… wow. Who would read that much in just 7 chapters? No wonder…. And it's about to add up once I continue making this chapter. I think this might be a Noah and Izzy friendship/sibling love kind of chapter and maybe Coderra friendship I don't know. Let's just find out.**

* * *

"Sure Noah, we can talk! I mean who doesn't, right?" Izzy said shrugging her shoulders off. The cynic looked at her with that same boring expression he's always had and just sighed. "Izzy, I want to know why you were so weak back there. I mean, sure I defended you and all but shouldn't you be defending yourself as well? It's probably the first time I've seen you this petrified before. What's your damage?"he asked. As rarely as it sounds, Noah barely shows concern for everyone's well-being, even when it has to do with his family, his friends, or even his classmates in school.

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?" Izzy asked. "Well excuse me for caring. It's not every day that I get to do this sort of thing." Noah answered, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance. "I don't know, something about that killer made me feel uneasy. I think it might be some long lost relative or family member of mine. After all in my family, I'm pretty sure almost half of my cousins are psychotic… hehe maybe I might even have a long lost sister or something trying to steal my life." She replied, trying to give a clear explanation.

"Right… well that's far from the point for now. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he asked. This was so out of character for the cynic. He was supposed to be careless, selfish, and purposely not paying attention to what his friends go through. But now that he befriended Izzy and Owen, their safety somehow became his priority. He cares for them almost like he cares for his computer generated allies whenever he plays online strategy games on the internet. "Noah, I don't know if I'm crazy… well I mean I am super crazy, but why do you care so much right now? Did the doctors give you some kind of medicine that temporarily changes your attitude or something?" she asked. "No not really. I just care that's all. Got a problem with that?" the cynic asked, suspicious that maybe the psycho may not like his new behavior.

"No! I like the new you, sorta. But I still miss the boring, sarcastic you more." She answered. "Really? Well how about I stay like this for the rest of my life and you can bid the old Noah goodbye? How about that?" there was the sarcasm she was looking for.

"Oh! Phew. I thought you were gone forever."

"You dodged my question honey." Noah answered wittingly. _Dang it! _ Izzy thought.

"No I didn't get hurt. I was hurt by trauma and I did hit my head on your door." She explained knowing that she completely made a fool of herself. _And I thought she banged that door open with her hand…._ Noah thought.

"I wish I did but my head did all the work." Izzy said. Did she just read Noah's mind?

"Excuse me-"

"You're excused."

"Did you just read my thoughts?!" Noah asked. He made sure he didn't get a heart attack upon discovering Izzy's new 'power'.

"Well duh! I'm psychotic. I read minds! Heck, I even break the fourth wall!"

"You're kidding right?"

"I never kid. Okay well I kid at almost every situation, but never when it comes to something as crazy as this!"

Normally, things like that freak Noah out; but not anymore. He wasn't contented with it either. When it comes to making his own set of friends, he acts like he wants to push them away. But ever since he opened his eyes once he joined Total Drama, he feels inside that he wants to pull his new friends closer. Not because he wants to use their skills to his advantage, but for them to help each other get as far as they could to the finale. It never came, but he was okay with it.

It was silent, and Izzy felt quite uneasy so she tried to break it. "So uh, if I were to get shot instead of you, how would you react?" Noah looked at her, reluctant to answer her question. He swallowed hard and answered. "Then I'd be floating the same boat you're in now." "Why?"

"Why? Izzy, it may seem impossible for me to feel _this _way to everyone but… I care. Just because many people see me as a sarcastic, condescending, cocky person, they never had the time to see the real me. When it comes to people trying to make friends with me, it'll take FOREVER before I can be able to show you my 'hidden' side. I showed it to Owen a few times, I _barely_ showed it to Cody, and now I'm showing it to you. If you're bothered then I won't show it. Oh wait, actually I will."

Izzy fought back with a laugh and quickly died down. "Wait why won't you show it to Cody?" Noah just looked at her with a raised brow. It was obvious and Izzy didn't have to rub it in; or so she shouldn't. "OOOOH… I get it…. Ehehehehe." She replied to herself evilly. "Don't worry, I won't try anything." She answered, trying not to make the cynic freak out.

"I still have to think on what to give him on his birthday. It comes out in less than two days." Noah said, trying to cut the silence. This left Izzy in nothing but shock.

"IT'S ALMOST CODY'S BIRTHDAY!?"

"Duh."

"Oh wow! I gotta get on the move then!" she said as she ran around in circles in the room.

"Shh! Be quiet will you?!" he hushed. "Sorry." She whispered back

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I had plans for _your_ birthday instead of his…"

"Really?" the cynic's eyes widened

"Yeah! And it's pretty crafty… so I'm not telling you what it is."

"Whatever. As long as it's not something that involves kidnapping or something related to putting unconscious people in my room." Noah said

That just made Izzy turn ten shades of white. "Yeah…. No kidnapping whatsoever ehehehe sure." She said

"_O_kay?" Noah was sure that he felt uneasy with this.

"Okay, so I should be leaving and planning for Cody's party which nobody reminded me of…"

"Nobody remembers Cody's birthday…. Except me and Sierra maybe."

"Ahaha right! Anyways, thanks for the talk Noah, you're awesome!" she exclaimed as she hugged the cynic by surprise. What made it even more surprising, even for Izzy, was that he also hugged back and waited for her to step out the door.

Meanwhile with Cody and Sierra, they had their own chat as well.

"So how's Noah, Cody?" she asked happily. Cody was relieved that the two became as close as brother and sister. He never thought that he would love Sierra like he actually has his own sibling. He always felt safe around her.

"Um, he's okay. He's just having a chat with Izzy."

"Oh cool! Maybe those two would be a perfect couple right?" she asked, making Cody wide eyed.

"Well…um… she's perfectly happy with Owen. They reunited not long after they broke up."

"Oooh."

Cody felt nervous now. He hasn't told Sierra about his feelings for Noah. What if she'll hate him? What if she might have the same reaction almost every girl had when he said he liked Gwen? What if- no. He knows Sierra. And so what if he tells her? It will never mean that he didn't like her. Well he didn't like her in a romantic but he can't hide it forever.

"Uh, Sierra?"

"Yeah Codykins?" she always gave Cody that heart-warming smile. Before it was really creepy but now, it was different. It was actually something that he was comfortable with. She still gave him that nickname, and for the first time of his life, he wasn't bothered by it.

"Are you aware of…" he just couldn't get the words out

"Aware of what?"

"Aware of…. My relationship with Noah?"

"Hm, I did see that episode where he kissed your ear AND I did see you two cuddle before Chris had saved us." She explained

"Um, well you see… I-" he was just about to speak when Sierra started answering him dead on fast.

"You and Noah have been friends ever since Total Drama started. You would always stand by his side in most occasions until Noah's elimination. Ever since the ear kissing incident you two have been growing quite distant or awkward towards each other. During the aftermath episodes you two always sat together by the sidelines. There have been off screen footage of you two hanging out at the Playa, you two barely talked but knew you were both dying to get to know each other more on International TV. You two had some interaction during the Celebrity Manhunt. Noah cuddled with you again and during the World Tour season you would often stand beside him and you ended up dancing with him WHILE WEARING THE PENALTY HOSEN! And yeah don't worry. I already _know_ that you like Noah." she finished.

Cody's mouth gaped down almost to the point where it would exaggeratingly reach below his chin. He has to admit, Sierra _has_ been watching his every move. Wow she wasn't kidding that she was his #1 fan.

"I—I- but- you- but -eeeh- HOW'D YOU KNOW?!"

"Duh! I've got Cody Senses you know. I had before I even met you in reality."

Anyone and everyone would believe that Cody was freaked out by what she said. "S-so, you know?" he squeaked afraid that she might end up smashing his heart with her fist.

He expected her to get furious, but she was actually laughing. "Of course! And don't fret, I'm actually quite amused that you like the nerd, ironic that nobody even loved him until you came along."

"Okay what's going on here? Aren't you supposed to be **_jealous_** that I'm in love with Noah?"

"No silly, I'm not! Believe it or not I'm actually okay with it. YOU being with GWEN I cannot tolerate that! I never liked that cheater. Or rather I don't like it when you fall in love with a girl. And if that know it all takes you away from me, then I won't hesitate to take him down by force! Just because we're like siblings now doesn't mean I can't change the way I behave towards you."

"But-?"

"But nothing. I just want to be the one and only girl that you love. NO GIRL can have those lips but me. OH by the way, it's almost your birthday again!" she said excitedly, while gripping the geek's smaller hands with her big ones.

"Ah! Yeah… it is!" Cody yelped at the sudden grip and later gripped her hands back, making her smile.

"EEEE! I can't wait!" she screamed as she kissed Cody, astonishing him. As she let go, the two saw Izzy run out of Noah's room with glee.

"Oh Izzy's gone! You can go back, while I prepare the best Cody themed party you'll ever have!" she said as she started to storm off. But before she could completely be gone, Cody grabbed her hand, shocking her.

"Wait!" she turned back at him

"What?"

He smiled at her and made her lean down to his height. Once her face was at the same height as to where his face was, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He actually kissed her! She didn't start it this time. HE did! And it wasn't on the lips but so what? It made Sierra jump and squeal, loud enough for the entire floor to hear.

"Thank you." He finished

She tears up and gives Cody a warm hug. "No, Cody. Thank you!" she said. "Now I have to prepare for your party."

"My birthday doesn't come out until a day and a half."

"That does not matter! When it comes to parties like this, it'll take an entire day without sleep to take care of it!" she said as she ran to the elevator, waving the geek goodbye.

No doubt about what went through Cody's head. 'She is the best sister I never thought I would have…'

It was evening already and Cody returned to Noah's room. Owen brought in dinner for them and they all had their supper done. "Ow man that tasted awesome! Last time I tried hospital food was when I had a majorly fatal stomach ache. Even though I was sick I couldn't stop eating!" Owen said, making the two nerds laugh. "Yeah I know it was funny; and painful too…"

"So what did you and Sierra talk about so diligently?" Noah asked.

"Uh, you know I told her about us. And surprisingly, she was okay with it." Cody smiled, answering the question.

"I heard you kissed Sierra on the cheek as well."

"I did. And she's like, the best sister ever! We're not related but she's the best! The best girl I ever had"

Noah smiled. Normally he would get angry or bored over this sort of thing but no. He was slightly irritated at the thought of having a sibling. After all, all his eight siblings never treated him fairly anyway. "Lucky. My siblings never really treated me the same way. The only person I thought of as family was Izzy. She's like a sister I never thought I had." Noah said. Cody blushed; even he thought the same thing, but with _Sierra_ this time. He was really happy too. He never thought that he and Noah completely floated the same boat together, experiencing everything at the same time, going through everything at the same time, and doing everything at the same time. Coincidentally during the Total Drama seasons they competed in as well.

"So, Noah, when are you leaving the hospital?"

"Tomorrow. My wound should be just fine by now. I don't feel anything anymore luckily."

"Wow you sure are a fast healer!" Owen complimented. And that made Cody blush even more.

"Something the matter, Cody?" Noah asked, smirking.

"Huh?! Oh no not at all!" he stammered. Noah chuckled. "If you say so, honey." He answered, drinking some of the water he still had on his glass. The cynic never mentioned Cody's birthday, which worried Cody. He thought Noah forgot about it or rather never knew about it. Noah, on the other hand, didn't want to spoil anything. If he was going to tell Cody about his birthday, then it would ruin his surprise for the dork. He even let Owen and Izzy join in on him.

Did he know about Sierra's party? Yes. She did yell it out from outside his room when she was chatting with Cody.

'April 1 right? I'll look forward to that.' He thought.

The next day wasn't as interactive as the past few days. It was mostly quiet, Noah had been released from his three day stay at the hospital and Owen and Izzy have never been happier to have their old buddy back by their side. Cody was more than happy; he was enlightened that his cr-friend was back. Some of Noah's friends such as Eva and Trent were happy to see him as well. The rest just didn't care. Meanwhile while Noah was alone, reading a book under his tree, and that Izzy and Owen were doing their own business, and Cody was hanging with Trent at the time, Sierra came to him.

"Hey Noah!" She greeted.

Noah looked up at her and just kept that dull face. "Oh hey."

"So… what's up?"

"The sky, the leaves, the birds-"

"No silly! How's your day going?"

"Oh you know, just chillin'; reading a book and avoiding an even darker tan under the shade."

Sierra laughed and handed him a card. "Funny! Anyway, I know you would like to go to Cody's party tomorrow right?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't join that party?"

Sierra shrugged rhetorically and started to speak again. "I have another question. And this involves giving me the RIGHT answer. This is all about trust and nothing but the truth"

"Lay it on me." Noah wasn't a sucker for the truth but because Sierra the closest 'girlfriend' to Cody, he didn't mind her psychotic nature. She's just as insane as Izzy.

Sierra placed her hands on Noah's shoulders, making the cynic flinched. She gave him a stare which somewhat frightened him. "Do. You. Like. Cody? And I don't just mean friendship, nor best friendship, nor bromantic friendship. I mea kind of relationship." she finished

Noah remained quiet and stared to the ground. He felt the taller girl release her hands from his shoulders. He then looked up at her, his hands clenched and inhaled deeply. "Yes, I do." He said, preparing for the worst.

"And do you promise to always be there for him and to never make the same mistakes I did when I wanted to be his spouse?" she asked again.

"Yes- and wait when did I-?! I'm not THAT crazy you know!" he said.

"The last part was a joke silly! But still, promise his older sister that you will NEVER break his heart no matter what?! I know you're capable of doing that frequently but this is CODY we're talking about here!" her eyes widened slightly as she saw the cynic blush. 'HE NEVER BLUSHES! NEVER! OOOHH I SO HAVE TO PUT THAT ON MY BLOG!' she thought. Serious on the outside but squealing on the inside

"I promise. I love that dork. And even though I'm new to this feeling, I'll do my best to retain it and get used to it." He starts looking at his own hands. "I know I may not be that type of guy who shows his feelings, but ever since he came to my life I realized that.. I'm not alone." He said

However he snapped back to reality and crossed his arms, turning his head away embarrassed. "Don't tell anyone I showed that. I refuse to let people know about my soft side got it?!"

"Sure, but only if you swear to keep your promise." She said, smiling at him.

"I swear."

"Good! See you at the party, and I hope Cody'll be there as well." she said. Noah could tell that she's really excited for it.

"What kind of party will that be without the celebrant to be celebrating it?" he asked dully.

"Oh Noah you ARE a genius! AND DON'T FORGET YOUR PRESENT FOR HIM!" she said as she skipped away joyously.

"…I will…" he mumbled

The two were unaware that Cody was there all along, watching them from afar, and eavesdropped every single detail uttered between the nerd and stalker from the distance.

He clenched his hand to his chest, a smile creeping up on his face, tears streaming down on his cheeks, a blush that just can't get any deeper, and a heart that feels like it's just about to stop. He felt touched about Sierra's promise to Noah and the fact that Noah would never have been complete without him.

"Noah…"

* * *

**UGH! FINALLY! Done with this chapter. I have to try avoiding my mixups between Izzy and Sierra. So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Nothing? Awesome. Reviews? Thanks! Flames? No thanks! I own nothing. I really have to change my inspirations from my first chapter. **

**If you wish to complain Sierra's attitude, that's fine. But please note that this is a fanfiction and clearly non of this is canon. I mean how can it? It's fanfiction people! **

**Have fun reading, as much as I had fun writing.**


	10. You're My April Fool (End)

**Okay, so this is the _last_ chapter. :3 Cody's birthday! It's April 1! April Fools! And I'm happy that I've got to get this over with. I'M FREE! And if you want me to do more stories like this then that's okay. I am about to do a GwEnt fanfic very soon so stay tuned for that. **

**And to be honest I'm quite happy with what I wrote. I never thought that this otp would lead me to make my first fanfiction. **

**Anyways, just because it's the last doesn't mean you'll no longer support it as time goes by. I'll always be there to check on this story's status and to read other rad TD stories on the website. **

**So thanks and have fun reading! I hope the last chapter's as good as I hoped for it to be…**

* * *

**Cody's POV**

I woke up today. My roommate, Noah, wasn't on his side of the bed. That's right, he left the hospital yesterday and is free. I'm happy that he gets to live with me as my homie again. Maybe he left early. And then it hit me. It's my birthday today! Whoop dee doo…..

To be honest, I never really enjoyed my birthday; ironic because nearly every kid on the planet enjoys theirs. Another thing is that it's on April Fools. You know what that means? Nonstop pranks on a very slow day

My parents never remembered my birthday. Heck, nobody did! Not home, or even school. And yet, I do my best to hide my sad profile in front of my new friends since I joined the contest. Even though I act cool and all, deep down I've always been heartbroken by everybody, especially Gwen back then.

Ever since I joined Total Drama, celebrating my birthday has been told as a very different story. The guys who were told about my birthday laughed at me. They made plans about 'maintaining the name of that day' on my birthday. It was way worse than when I was back in school, where everyone won't even give a damn about me. But for majority of the TD guys, they would literally give me a damn. It hurt so much I didn't even want to get out of the cabin on my next birthday.

Before Sierra came along, it was Noah who stood up for me on my birthday. Even Trent helped out. And why Noah? Yes, it's true that Noah hasn't been fully aware of my birthday, but whenever he and I hang out on that day, and when the guys would either give me whoopee cushions to sit on or throw random goop on my head, the cynic would either save my life, give them payback, or laugh at me and then do either any of the two previous choices. That third part cracks me up sometimes. It was slightly rude, which I get from him, but above all… I don't mind. And no, he might not have known about my birthday which made me curious. If he didn't then I'd be upset, if he did, I would die happily.

It was probably during the World Tour season where Noah wasn't there for me on my birthday. Ever since his elimination, the only person who actually knew me more than he did was Sierra. And ever since that day where she gave me a cake and literally blew up the whole plane, I was thankful… and worried. Seeing her do that for me made me realize that she never meant to hurt me during the past moments we had together, and that she just wasn't any sort of stalker whatsoever.

I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom just to bathe. I looked around to see if there's anything that could be peeping on me or if someone plans on playing another silly prank on me. And yes I should not explain this part of my daily routine.

I got out of the shower and got dressed into my casual attire. Same outfit everyday, same old stuff everyday. I just hope I could stay clean until the day ends. I shyly peeked my head outside the apartment room door and looked around to see if anyone is ready to throw water balloons or some crap like that at me. It was silent and I slowly tiptoed my way to the elevator on my way to the ground floor. I heard the guys still snoring from their rooms and I looked at my watch. 9:00 am? I figured. These Neanderthals wake up pretty late so I'm pretty sure that shouldn't be a problem for me. I passed by Sierra's room and opened the door slightly to peek in. I only saw Cameron there, or what she calls Cody #2. Weird. Even Sierra's gone.

_Maybe they're preparing for my birthday or something._

* * *

**Noah's POV**

"Tell me why you kidnapped me again!?" I asked crankily.

"We need to prepare for Cody's party, and I'm here to help Sierra do it! You should help too because you're Cody's love life."

"It's 7:00 in the freaking morning!" I yelled out.

I palmed myself in the face. In case you haven't noticed, I got kidnapped by a psycho just to prepare for my dork's birthday party. A! I mean 'a' dork's birthday party.

"So what? This is a perfect time to start!" she explained.

"Aren't 16 year olds a little too old for this….?"

"Ah Ah ah! You accepted the invite to the party, you help out in the party! I can give you a thousand reasons why, and you can't back down now." I swear she exaggerates almost every time she talks to me. And I do NOT want to hear it, especially at a time as early as this.

All of a sudden I felt my bones crack again as Owen gave Izzy and I a crushing hug. "YEAH! Cody's first ever best birthday bash ever! WOOHOO!" he exclaimed. If my mouth wasn't gushing out blood from my stomach, then it probably should be. Great. Now I sound like Izzy.

"Oho I know! And the best part is, we get to do it with Sierra! I bet she's great at doing stuff like this."

"YOU BET I AM! Okay planning time everyone! I wanted Trent to help out but nooooooooooo…. He's talking to Gwen. I really don't get why the guys dig her gold. ANYWHO, I want you guys to do the following things for me." She said surprising me. I'm too old for this…. Wait what am I saying?

"Oh boy. _This _should be interesting." I said in a dull, irritated tone.

"Izzy, you handle the decors. Owen you set the food and make sure you don't eat them until later…"

"Aw, but I'm STARVING!" I chuckled at that one

"Tell you what: If you avoid eating all the food that'll be made until later, I'll let you name ALL them tonight and you get second dibs after Cody. Deal?"

"The lady drives a hard bargain, DEAL!" he said as he shook her hand. Sierra smiled triumphantly and turned to me. "Noah, I want you to keep Cody distracted until we say that you're ready. Got it?"

I blushed. What did she just tell me? Shouldn't _she_ be doing that instead of me?

"And why am I qualified for this?"

"Duh, we all know how you act when you're around my Codykinz. Keep him out of my reach until we tell you not to."

"Whatever." I stood up and walked away. I 'wanted' to help them prepare, but I was too lazy for it. And I have to admit, Sierra's idea was a pretty smart idea for me. Stall Cody until the perfect time arrives? It's almost like a strategy game.

I walked to our not so little apartment where all the other contestants live and I saw Cody trying to move his way out like a spy. April Fool's day huh? I can deal with that. When it comes to stealth, I'm a better agent on that one. I snuck up to the dork and hid behind a bush which he was about to pass. I saw fear and uneasiness in the boys eyes and as the pale skin on his hand brushed against the leaves of the bush I was in, I popped my hand out and practically pulled the geek in, making him scream.

He panted heavily in fear and I felt his heartbeat quicken from his back and felt it against my chest. His eyes were covered by my right hand and his mouth with my left. The back of his body was on top of mine; basically he's just sitting on me after I pulled him in. He kept murmuring words beneath my mouth and I didn't quite get it. He probably thought that one of the guys fooled him into thinking they were asleep, when in actuality they're actually preparing a prank war on him. Somebody knows how to think straight. Plus that was _my_ April Fools prank.

"Calm down, braniac it's me." I whispered irritatingly. I slowly released my hands from his face and his shivering ceased a bit. Once he calmed down, I relaxed and rested my hands and laid them on the grass behind my back. He turned to look at me quickly and was too shocked to even say a word.

Oh wait, I guess I misjudged that.

"N-Noah?!"

I face palmed. "How long do we have to go through this?"

He noticed that he was 'sitting' on me and got off me hesitantly. "I-I'm sorry I-I… what was t-that for?!"

"What can I say? April Fools. I didn't hurt you did I?" I wish I didn't.

And guess what _he_ did: he laughed. It was a quiet laugh and it wasn't a chuckle either. How do I know? He's literally tearing up.

"You could have killed me man!" he joked.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Eheh…. I don't know…"

He looked down shyly. Our distance was pretty much close, which made our situation all the more awkward. "Okay… hehe.."

I swear it'll be all the more difficult for me to admit my feelings to that dork. I blushed and I cannot do anything to get rid of it. I hate puberty.

I got up and held Cody's hand to help him up. "So uh, where's Sierra?" well crap

"Sierra? Oh she's uh, somewhere…. Why?" Wow, I underestimated the power of stalling. And this is **Cody** I'm stalling here. What more can a love sick nerd ask for from all this? And one thing I truly hate: losing my words. What made it worse was that Cody noticed my sudden brain damage.

"Noah are you-?"

"No I do not stammer."

"You just did. And trust me, this isn't the first time."

"Want to die?"

"Not today thank you!" he shuddered, backing away from my held up fist. So what if I'm deniable? It hides my true feelings pretty well. And I'm not just some anime girl or guy begging for their crush to read between the lines of what I say. That's so cheesy.

"I want to see Sierra."

I had to do something. If he sees what Sierra's doing then the whole plan will be ruined! I have two choices:

Distract Cody and make him forget about Sierra until laterIf choice #1 doesn't work, I'll have to act my way out of it.

And if none of that stuff works, then I'll take the blame for everything that'll happen. I don't like that one bit. It's like getting detention in school; I'm too smart for that!

"You can see her later. She's busy. Anyway, want to play video games with me?" It breaks me not saying Happy Birthday to Cody or even admitting my feelings towards him. It'll come; I'm sure of it.

"Um okay then. Can we have breakfast first?"

"Whatever you say bir- aaaah….. Codemeister. Let's go back inside." My voice cracked up at saying his nickname. I need to endure this!

"NO!"

I flinched. "No?"

"Uh.. yeah no. The guys will do _anything_ to ruin my day. Can we eat somewhere else?"

I blinked twice, trying to process everything in my head. "Whatever doesn't damage you honey."

The day went on, Cody and I had breakfast together somewhere away from the building we go on vacation to. Yes we did stumble across a few pranks Duncan made on Cody such as a trap hole or a vine trap near a tree. "How's that for a dorkwad?" he mocked. I can see that a few guys like Alejandro, Justin and even Tyler were in on it too. A few other new contestants, which I never bothered to care about what their names were, also became a part of the act.

I glared at them. Cody was still upside down, hanging from a tree and pulling down his shirt as if he was a girl. Why would those jerks do something to such an innocent boy like Cody?

Above the boys I saw a beehive hanging from a branch with a swarm of bees buzzing around it. I smirked evilly and grabbed a rock. They were too distracted by their constant guffaws they didn't notice me as I threw the rock on the branch. It was far, I have good aiming experience from video games, and it hit the hive dead on. I sure wish it was an apiary so that an entire swarm could help do the karma. The hive landed on the guys and they got attacked by the bees, running off and screaming in terror. I couldn't hold back the laughs I uttered from my own mouth.

"HA! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?! CUZ I AM NOT DOING THAT AGAIN IF YOU LEAVE CODY ALONE!" I said. Okay, is it me, or have **I **became one crazy bird like Izzy?

I saw Cody blush. Believe it or not, he's pretty adorable hanging upside down like that. The hell am I saying?

"That's really sweet of you Noah, now can you please help me get down!" he cried.

"Alright, Spidey. Don't rush on me. Unless if you've got a life threatening allergy crawling inches towards you."

"You think?!" he stammered as he saw what I just saw. Fire ants

That's a good point. I flinched. "Oh right. Hang on." I said as I jumped, grabbing the branch with my hand and pulling myself up. Wow; didn't know I had it in me. I sat on the branch and quickly untied the vine that held Cody's ankle. I'm not a boy scout or anything but it sure did work. It slowly unknotted itself as I jumped off the branch I sat on. "Hey, w-what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like braniac-?" He gave out a scream as the vine was fully released from the branch and fell in my arms. I just saved his life. What? He could have hit the ground face first, and I did not want that to happen. Today is his birthday for mercy's sakes!

We stayed like that for a while; Cody in my arms and me just staring into his unfocused eyes. It's only a matter of time before I literally just dropped him to the ground. He stared at me to which I avoided and tried muttering a 'thank you' to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him untangle the loophole from his ankle.

I placed my hands in my pockets as I walked off, waiting for him to follow. "You're welcome."

"Uh… Noah?" I looked back, noticing that the geek's still in the same position after I dropped him. "Something wrong?"

"My ankle hurts and…. I don't think I can walk right now." I rolled my eyes. "It's just a vine, Cody. You're better than this." He frowned and lifted his pants sleeves up, revealing red marks around his ankle. It's as if it was hit by a real foothold trap. I swear if those idiots tied their vines to an animal trap, I will slaughter them.

"When I stepped on it, it felt like some kind of metal pierced me." He whined

Oh yeah, I'll definitely slaughter them.

I glared and turned my back on him. "Eh, Noah?"

"Get on."

"Your back?"

Seriously Cody? "Ugh! Why else would I be forming this position? Just hop on." I expected to see a hurt face from him but he's actually smiling.

"Why are you so buoyant all of a sudden?" I really have to stop being so rude all the time.

"Oh nothing. I just like it when you don't try to hide your anger from me that's all. I'm sorry I just ask stuff like that just to be sure. If it helps I'll do any-"

"Don't. You've done a lot for me lately. The least I can do is help you out without any further complaints. And I won't hesitate to get angry whenever I need to." He got on my back and I inhaled deeply, preparing myself and my soon-to-be-broken-back to carry this geek. And out of the blue, carrying him on my back is almost like carrying a moderately heavy backpack behind me.

"So, you up for another gaming session with me?" I asked

I heard Cody gasp merrily as he shot back. "Oho you bet I am!"

It was weird. At times like this, getting his feelings hurt every day at every single manner, he always seems happy. He may not be like this whenever he isn't around his friends or even Gwen, but when he is, he seems to be that kind of guy who doesn't give a damn about anything that happens to him. And it's all because his loved ones are there to stand up for him.

And I'm just being an idiot now. Get it together, Noah…. Get it together.

**Cody's POV**

"Ha?! You beat me again? Why are you so good at this, Noah?!" I lost. _Again_. Just how good is this nerdling?

"Just goes to show what a real gamer is all about." He replied as he started twisting the game controller around his finger. Didn't know he could do that

It was perfect! Noah and I spent half of the day together. MY birthday! He stood up for me against those freaks and he's been doing everything for me lately. The only upsetting thing was that he hasn't greeted me yet _and_ hasn't told me his feelings. It pains me to keep thinking about it. Now I just wished I was Izzy. She did say she was psychotic, which she defines the term to be a 'psychic'. And what bothered me more is that I didn't get to see Sierra today.

"Hey Noah, can we go see Seirra now? I'm worried that she's not getting my calls and texts and all that. Is she okay?"

He didn't even look at me in the eye. "She's fine, don't worry about it."

"Okay." I looked down sadly and concerned. Noah sees this and startles me by placing his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I'm serious. Nothing's wrong with her. I promise you that." Okay, is it me or does that smile of his really make me feel all fuzzy?

I can't help but turn red and look away. Sheesh Noah, stop being flirty without trying to be!

Throughout the entire day, all we did is play, have a joke and a laugh to complement them, we watched a movie together, we had lunch; it was wonderful. I just have to find a way to make him say happy birthday to me.

It was half past noon. Noah and I were just walking along the sidewalk in the city. I'm not telling you which city we walk through though. There weren't many people around, which made us felt like we had this 'big apple' all to ourselves. And no, we're not in New York. Okay, well we _are_ somehow alone, so now's my chance.

"Hey Noah?"

"Hm?" the cynic was acting like a cool guy; walking with his hands in his pockets and just looking around the neon decorated buildings around us.

"Don't you ever feel like today has been a special day for me?"

"It is for me as well. It's funny though cuz it's April Fools day."

I frowned. "Well… I was talking about myself actually." For some reason, he felt nervous.

I know he remembered my birthday. I know it, and I heard it. I cannot be wrong. "But don't you think that today is something else aside from April Fools?"

He just stayed quiet and glanced at me for a few seconds. I couldn't help but tear up slightly. Noah, the guy I've long since…. Loved, is denying my special day. It was a different compared to those who forgot, and those who remembered but did everything to ruin my day. Noah remembers, but he's not admitting it.

"Well…"

"…I have to go…" I said simply and ran. I don't want Noah to see me cry again. Why? Well I don't know.

"Cody!" I heard him yell. As I ran, I stumbled across the bozos who wanted to take the slightest bit of happiness I had left. I bumped into Duncan and got up. "I'm so sorry!" I cried and continued to run. I didn't see the cynic behind me, which made me cry more. What's even worse was: THE GUYS ARE CHASING ME! I ran faster than my regular speed and hid behind a dumpster at the side of a building. Obviously the boys were too stupid to see that and went straight ahead, searching for me.

I panted, my face red from all that running, and my frail body tired from being carried by my pained legs. I couldn't describe my birthday either. I guess it just turned to be the worst. Sierra was not here, Noah won't admit it, and the guys are just trying to make it worse. I stood up and felt a raindrop fall on my palm. And more of them precipitated in the entire city.

What a perfect way to end my day. I crossed my arms to keep myself warm and looked away from the public and towards the wall. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm and made me turn to them. I was scared that it might be Duncan, because the grip was firm and demanding. I braced myself to open my eyes and as I looked, it was Noah.

But, how?!"

**Noah's POV**

I held both Cody's shoulders firmly and stared into his eyes. my clothes and hair were pretty soaked from all that rain. Before I even tried to find Cody, I called Sierra first, asking if the party was going to be outside, to which she said yes. I panicked because it started to rain. Fortunately, she told me that it wasn't raining there. Good.

"Alright Cody, what's wrong?!" is it because I was denying his birthday all day? I had to.

He just sniffed, unable to look at me in the eye. And they were welling with tears. And because it was raining, Cody could be vulnerable to sicknesses. He could get sick again. And déjà vu, because I just realized that this moment was back when Cody told me how _he_ felt.

"Y-you remember… right?" he squeaked

I said nothing and let him continue. "All I wanted from you today…. was to hear everything from you. Isn't that too much to ask…? I love you, Noah. Please don't leave me hanging…if you cannot accept my feelings then please tell me now. If you say that you don't love me then that's fine. I'll do my best to leave you alon-" I can't take this anymore. All this cliffhanging, this sadness, this drama; I will not let Cody go down with it.

I shushed him by letting his rain soaked lips meet mine. As cliché as it sounds, I did it anyway. I could tell that he was shocked since he hasn't moved a muscle since our kiss. My hands moved from his arms to his waist and pulled him closer. It took a while before he shocked me by kissing back. Without my 'command' he granted me entrance for our tongues to 'dance' together. It may sound gross, but it didn't feel gross. Not when you kiss the person you love that is. I dominated the other boy and just moaned in defeat, putting his arms around me and just made me do as what he wants me to do. Good thing we weren't 100% visible to the public.

It took less than 10 minutes before we broke apart, desperate for air. His face was bloody red, it made his entire body feel hot from what I felt. Guess somebody won't be getting a cold for a while. I gently caressed his face and made my forehead touch mine.

"What kind of lover would I be if I didn't remember your birthday?" The term 'boyfriend' was too tedious for my taste. Despite the fact that I'm monotonous, I still don't recommend that in my 'relationship dictionary'. It only has like one or two words in there. I'm telling you I'm not the guy who starts relationships. I mostly give advice but I barely act upon it.

"Y-you… y-y-you deni-d-denied it all d-d-day…!~" he stammered, lost for words, and too hot to keep his cool. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now I can't so, happy birthday, Cody." I complemented, kissing my geek again. He just got redder, tears streaming down his face. I wiped them away with my thumb and sighed. "Alright Cody, you don't have to-"

_"Noah? You there? The party's all set and we need you to bring us our culprit! Cody's going to be soooooooo excited!" _Sierra called out. Cody was hugging me at the time and was too happy to even care about hearing anything.

"Did it rain there?" I whispered oh so quietly. The rain died down here in case you haven't noticed.

"Nope, not all day and it's the perfect weather for my Codykinz to enjoy! All our friends are here too, except for some people like Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Lightning, Jo—"

"I respect the fact that you are mentioning people whom I don't know but… almost everyone's there?!"  
"Well duh! I didn't want to invite Alejandro but he said he changed sides and now 'respects' Cody. I left Izzy to keep an eye out for him."

I chuckled, slightly pushing Cody away, who was still smiling awkwardly. "That's our Izzy alright." I whispered.

"What are you mumbling on about?" I flinched, jumping back to reality as Cody nearly caught me red handed.

"I was just about to show you your surprise. Now put on this blindfold and let's get going." We were still soaking wet from the rain, but it chose to dry up already once we get there. We should get a change as well. He placed the blindfold on and I held his hand gently, guiding him along the way to the party. And yes, I remember where the party is.

I am the know it all after all.

**Nobody's POV**

And they went on with the party. Almost the entire cast was there. Bullies were off limits thanks to Izzy's sadistic nature. Owen won the bet, but was desperate to start eating. Luckily the table was full of food so it shouldn't be a problem for Owen to selfishly eat every single bit of scrap on it. Geoff and Bridgette actually helped out with the party planning and everyone knows how much Geoff loves to party. Noah would often read his book or hang out with Izzy or Eva. But one thing he usually did was hang out with Cody. Cody and Noah both got dressed after getting drenched in the rain and moved on their separate ways for a while. They both didn't want to tell _everyone_ else about their secret affair.

In majority of the party, Cody spent the rest his night with Sierra to which it shocked everyone.

"What? Can't I have a good chat with my 'big sister'?"

"BIG SISTER?!" they all thought the two were related.

"No you guys! We're not related. We just think of each other that way." Sierra corrected. "Happy Birthday Cody! EEEE!" she squealed a she hugged the smaller boy cheerfully. Noah saw this from afar and smirked.

The cynic walked over to the geek and gave him a clank on his glass. "How's your day goin', Birthday Geek?"

"It's goin' great my companionable friend." he shot back, giving an amused grin.

Izzy ran to the two boys, sugar rushed after eating loads of chocolate on the buffet table. "HEY YOU GUYS! Guess what?!"

"What?" the two boys said in synch

"THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST PARTY I'VE EVER BEEN IIN!" she yelled out.

"Thank Sierra. She's the mastermind of all this." Noah admitted, making Cody smile. The geek turned to Sierra and hugged her. "Thank you Sierra. You're the best!" she returned it and kissed him as well.

The two boys drank from their glasses as Izzy slithered from behind them. She gave a low whisper. "And someday, you two can actually have the chance to become one."

The two spat out their drink exaggeratingly, and their faces burning red.

"NO IZZY! JUST NO." Noah yelled out. Cody was too lost for words. Sierra looked at Izzy. "He's right Izzy. Just… no!" she said.

"Actually Noah…. I wouldn't mind.~" Cody gave Noah a dead cute innocent pout, making Noah spit out his drink more.

"CODY!" he cried out, his face turning redder than it usually should be. They were both just happy that nobody but them heard it.

It was funny. All their lives they always believed that nobody would love them no matter who they are. They were wrong. After everything that's happened to them, everything they've been through, and every bit of emotion they wasted, it was all worth it.

All this time, they've never been alone. They had their friends, which some treated them like family, and what's best of all is that they had each other.

_'You're not alone Cody.'_

_'You're not alone Noah.'_

* * *

**DONE. FINALLY DONE! Last chapter and took nearly 3 days to finish T-T with delays of course…. I updated the chapter a bit cuz the ending wasn't really an ending XD **

**And I just made the story too corny I know. I have another story though, which is a oneshot and it _is_ a lot funnier than this one. So if you want to check out that story you may.**

**Unfortunately this wasn't submitted on Cody's birthday but hey! It's my tribute to it. And it's also for NoCo week which I vaguely know of. But now that I know, I became a part of it. Thanks so much for reading everyone! I also thank you for your support :D once again, no flames knowing that you have been warned not to read this. Happy Belated Birthday Cody! 8D**

**Free cheers for Cody Day! HIP HIP HOORAH!**


End file.
